And From Your Lips She Drew the Hallelujah
by nephilim1029
Summary: 4th season AU where a hunter named Evie Lancaster, who spent most of her teenage hunting years in Europe, meets Dean and Sam Winchester after coming back home to a family friend Bobby Singer. Evie is able to keep up with Dean's snark, Sam's nerdiness, and help the Winchesters try to keep Lucifer in his cage. POV Evie. Fixed from previous version (don't know why it was so bad sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Evie was lounging out on the hood of her beautiful black '62 Impala. Everyone always thought she was weird when it came to her car. At the car shows her dad took her to that's where she'd run to first: the Impalas. Most girls cooed over the Corvettes or Camaros or Mustangs. But not Evie. As a little girl she'd run and stumble toward them first, her dad right behind her. He'd pick her up and show her the engine and the trans and what each part did. It was her favorite memory.

She was lounged on her hood in a red bikini, sun hat and sunglasses. Her black hair just hitting the edge of her shoulders. It made her look like a pinup out of the 60's. She wasn't stick thin. She was muscular. An hourglass shape that she kind of hated because it made her hips wide and her thighs big. But she rarely had time to focus on her faults. Besides, they were tended to be more of an advantage. Couldn't be stick thin in her line of work. She'd never make it out alive as a hunter.

She heard a car crunching along the gravel. Pulling up grill to grill with her car. She refused to open her eyes figuring it was just Bobby finally coming home. But when she heard the creak of 3 doors open and decided to look down her sunglasses.

She immediately saw Bobby's hat step out from the back of the '67 Impala. Knowing Bobby wouldn't travel with people who weren't hunters she watched the rest of them get out.

In front of Bobby stepped a tall, tall guy with long brown hair. She wondered if his hair was a liability. Something could easily grab him. He was handsome, muscular, but his size made him seem lanky almost, and he was probably twice her size. He was almost intimidating.

The driver got out wearing a black T-shirt. Evie's eyes were immediately drawn to him. Short, blonde hair, shorter than the passenger, but more athletic. A hunter's hunter, she thought. A warrior. He had glowing green eyes and pouty lips that were almost sinful. And she was caught by her own breath in her chest. Lust like she'd never felt. Though it didn't show. She knew not to crack under pressure.

"Evie Lancaster?" Bobby's drawl rang out.

"Guilty as charged," she said still not moving from her car. "How did you know it was me?"

"I sold your dad that car. Ya think I wouldn't recognize it?"

Evie smiled. Trying to keep her eyes off the man in black, she got up from her car and gave Bobby a hug.

"You were just 13 the last time I seen you. Its been what? 15 years?"

"Yes, sir," she said smiling into the hug that she only wanted to deepen.

She heard a noise come from beside her. One of the boys was uncomfortable not knowing who she was.

"Oh sorry boys," Bobby said finally letting go, "this is Evie Lancaster. Best damn hunter in Europe. Hell, she'd probably give you two a run for your money. Evie, the tall one is Sam Winchester and the one in black is his brother Dean."

Well, that wasn't exactly who she was expecting to find.

"The Winchesters?! Wow. Best hunters in the US. I've heard of you. Glad to finally meet you." Glad her eyes were hidden by sunglasses because she said that directly at Dean.

"So, best hunter in Europe? How come we've never heard of you?" Dean said.

Her pride slightly fell like a someone letting the air balloon. "Well I spent most of my time in Europe, Asia, the Middle East. Changed names a lot. After hearing that Lucifer was being freed from a few demons, I figured it was time to come home."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"When I was 13 my dad got into some hardcore trouble and we had to leave the states. So we bounced around the Eastern hemisphere. Otherwise I'd probably be the best hunter in the US."

"Oh is that so?" Dean said with an unimpressed look. "Well we'll see about that."

She turned back to Bobby smiling, but could hear Dean whisper to Sam "Hot and snarky. I like her." And just like that the balloon swelled with air again.

"Well let's not stand in the baking sun all day. C'mon we're having beer and cheesy movie night. Boys here just got home from a hunt," Bobby said.

"So that's yours?" Evie asked Dean as Bobby and Sam walked ahead.

"Yeah, beauty ain't she?

"Yeah. One of my favorite years. She got a name?"

"Usually just call her 'Baby'. Yours isn't so bad yourself. Its your dad's? Dean asked.

"It was. He gave it to me on my 18th birthday. Name's Jessica. He had it shipped to Europe by Bobby. It was my favorite car as a kid. He died about 3 years later."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Went out fighting. Sorry to hear about John though," she said just happy to be talking to what she knew was her own walking ball of lust.

"Its ok. Went out fighting too," he said. There was a beat of silence. "So a beautiful hunter AND a gear head. Girl after my own heart."

Her heart swelled at being called beautiful. Something she hasn't heard since her dad died. But she knew about Dean's reputation and wasn't taking the bait that easily.

"Yes well I imagine it doesn't take much to capture your "heart"," she said making air quotes around heart.

He gave her a knowing sideways smile. And she knew she was at least keeping up with his snark.

When they got to the house Bobby told her she could stay in his room and he'd stay downstairs. She felt bad putting Bobby out and protested but he would have none of it.

She spent a little bit of time talking to Sam, while popping corn for the movies, finding out he was pre-law before getting sucked back into the whole hunting business. It seemed like a touchy subject for him so she didn't press it. She told him how she was born into it. She asked him what it was like, outside the life.

"Quiet. Peaceful. But knowing what I knew, it was hard to be blissfully ignorant, Sam said.

"I bet. Did you ever hunt in college?"

"No. Once I was out I stayed out till our dad went missing. What about you? College?"

"Master's in mythology. Thank God for the much more reasonable and lax school system in Europe," Evie laughed as she said.

"Wow. So you must be amazing on hunts."

"I know a lot of lore off the top of my head. But book smart doesn't always work out."

Sam nodded. "I know what you mean."

Bobby was calling for them to hurry up. So she threw the popcorn in a bowl and headed for the couch.

She flopped on the middle of the couch since both boys called the corners.

"Such gentlemen," she said.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose. Girl or no," Dean said giving her an evil grin and handing her and Sam a beer as they started a horror movie marathon. Sam and Dean argued over which movie to start with, tried to argue why the virgin was either the first to die or the only one to live. Dean and Sam played fuck, marry, kill. Evie rolled her eyes. And the the more beers they had the more vocal they got.

Three movies in and it turned into a MST3K snark-a-thon as the movies got worse. Bobby went to bed after four movies.

Evie was pretty tipsy and ended up falling asleep on Dean's shoulder. She noticed when she woke up she had her head in his lap and he was lying diagonally across the couch, head on a pillow at the top corner, feet on the table. Hand on her hair. She smiled and let herself soak up this feeling before feeling him stir awake.

"Oh. Hey." He blushed slightly

She sat up quickly, blushing too. "Guess we both had a little too much last night."

"Or you're just a lightweight," Dean said. They both gave small laughs. She watched him head upstairs. And she wanted so badly to follow him because she could hear Sam in the bathroom and figured he was gonna talk about what happened. But she resisted the urge and instead she wandered outside to her suitcase in the trunk.


	2. Chapter 2

As cases came in over three months there would be times when they worked together, the 3 of them, and times when she would sit out and research with Bobby.

Evie's relationship grew with both the boys. She found herself nerding out with Sam watching Doctor Who or squabbling over mythology. He really started to feel like a brother, something she never had. They were good on hunts too. Aware of each other, looking out for one another, able to throw knives and guns around. Knowing what certain eye movements meant. She felt like part of a family.

She was even keener about knowing where Dean was in certain situations. More aware of him. But she could feel the sexual tension growing between her and Dean. It was getting to the point where it felt like you could cut it with a knife when they were in a room together. They danced around each other like a tango, bouncing snark and innuendo back and forth. Giving each other small touches here and there. Sometimes Evie would have enough courage (and adrenaline) after a hunt to smack Dean's ass.

Evie even met Castiel once for about a minute. He seemed scared of her. And when she turned around he was gone. And when she heard Dean was talking to Cass and turned a corner or walked in the room, he disappeared immediately. Even if it was mid-sentence. She'd been meaning to ask Dean what his glitch was with her.

But after all those months of dancing, Dean asked her on a hunt and Sam said it was an easy case and he'd help Bobby with research since Bobby was sick.

It was a pretty straight forward case. Violent spirit. Salt and burn the bones. Easy. As if their life was ever easy. But still, she was hyper-aware of herself. Only her and Dean. Her mind went to a million possibilities but then she remembered: Do the job. Her dad had always told her that when she wasn't focused. So she played that mantra over in her head, trying not to look uncomfortable or nervous in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala.

They stood in the salt circle, guns in hand. Dean screaming at Sam on the phone to find him more information. Sam yelling back he was trying. Meanwhile they were both shooting keeping the spirits from reaching them. Soon they were coming at them from all angles. Evie pulled out a second polished silver gun and was blasting off double shots, dropping the clips, instantly reloading, and shooting again.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" Dean yelled.

"Not the time, find the damn bracelet!" Sam discovered the killer kept a charm bracelet of all the people he killed. The spirits were connected to that. The salt circle had been broken so the only thing stopping the ghosts from reaching Dean was Evie. But she was fast. Shooting left, right, left and right. Constantly aware of where the ghosts were coming from and where Dean was.

Dean finally found the bracelet, threw some gasoline on it, and lit it on fire. Then he stood up unaware of the ghost headed right for him.

"DOWN!" Evie yelled with such force it shook the room.

Dean ducked and she blasted one last ghost just as it combusted.

She breathed out loudly. Through pants, "Easy, right?"

Dean laughed through his panting. "Maybe too easy. And OK. I'll give it up to you. You're a pretty good hunter."

"Four months and I'm just pretty good?" Evie rolled her eyes but they both laughed. Evie went back to what was left of the salt circle and picked up about 5 clips which is when Dean asked her where she learned that and how she reloaded that fast.

"My dad. He said he wasn't gonna be around forever so he showed me how to shoot akimbo. Harder than you'd think to learn. He started me at 15. By the time he died I was good enough. As for the reloading..." She turned around and lifted up her jacket and t shirt halfway up her back.

"What is that?" Dean asked more curious than scared like most guys tended to be.

"An exo-spine. I broke my spine in 3 places fighting a mean, powerful Djinn. When my dad passed, I turned the bottom into a clip holder that can be removed. The clips are made of iron that's been dipped in holy water, which is why I wasn't so worried about them."

"Jesus, you're like a terminator hunter. Do I have to go with you if I vant to live?" Dean said in his Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Evie laughed and rolled her eyes. Then Dean asked, "Can I touch it?"

It was the first time anyone ever asked to touch it. "Jes, joo have to come vith me. And yeah you can touch it," she said imitating Dean's Arnold voice.

He laughed back at her as she felt Dean's hand reach out and touch the metallic line that went all the way up her spine. He only touched the part that held the clips. He brushed his hands along the sides where her actual skin was. She felt a twist in her stomach and a small shiver run through her.

"How come I didn't see this when you had your bikini on?"

"Because it comes off. I can take it off to sleep or rest or walk slowly but I need it to run, jump, hunt. Otherwise I'd be a boneless mess."

"Evie jello," Dean said laughing at what she figured was the thought in his mind.

"And the reloading so damn fast?" he asked.

"Ah. Yeah. These guns were my dad's. Like most of my stuff. He had them specially made. They have a switch that can turn on or off a button that allows for quick reload. So if I drop a clip out, clip one in, say from my exo-spine, and hit the button it automatically pulls back loading the bullet. Here watch."

She could feel Dean's eyes on her. Boring through her. Her adrenaline ran through her as she made the movements like a second nature to her. He clapped after she'd done it and she curtsied. He made a small laugh and helped her pick the clips off the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright well, I'm starving. Food?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely."

They stopped at a small 24-hour diner. Found a booth and settled in. Double bacon cheeseburgers for both of them. And Dean quipped, "You really are trying to steal my heart aren't you?"

"Psh, you'll probably have a heart attack from that burger before I ever even have a chance to steal it." She smiled as he let out a small laugh.

Dean was way more interested in her time in Europe. Which she was happy to oblige.

"We chased all sorts of monsters around. Moved a lot. Though we always somehow ended up in Jerusalem. It seemed to be the only place where there never were any monsters. I mean they were all around the outlying cities, but never in the city. When I turned 18 he gave me Jessica. I'd been working on cars with him since I was like 5. I turned 20 and he died. Lit on fire by I still don't even know what. And I was so terrified of losing him that," she stopped.

"What? Are you ok?" he looked worried.

She took a deep breath and shook her head yes. "Yeah, just embarrassed. I sold my soul at a crossroads for his life. They gave me a year."

"You're shitting me?"

"No."

"The same exact thing happened to me just over a year ago."

"What?" Evie was confused.

"Sammy died and I sold my soul not to lose him. I was given a year too. May 18th they took me. Castiel pulled me out September 18th. What about you? How did you get out?"

"An angel too. I just never found out who he or she was. I spent 10 earth months or a century in Hell time down there."

"Oh my god, Evie. Did you ever come off the rack?"

"Yeah, 60 years in I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't do it. They would tear me apart over a week and then start all over. Torture me with visions of my father. When I finally gave in, I felt such a pleasure in torturing other souls. When I was pulled out it left me with this awful hole in my stomach. Like a hole in my soul I could never fill. Then 3 months after I was pulled out my father disappeared and no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find him. And I just floundered around, trying to keep busy. I was so angry about what I'd done and him not even being there that I barely slept or ate. Just hunted. Trying to keep going. But there were so many moments that I just wanted out. But something always dragged me back in," Evie said, tears welling but doing her best not to cry, "At least you have Sam."

"Well I feel like shit. I only lasted 30 years. But you said they pulled you apart over a week right?"

Evie nodded.

"Yeah they pulled me apart every single day. And I just couldn't take it anymore. And unfortunately, I was the one to break the first of the 66 seals. When a righteous man spills innocent blood." He buried his hands in his face.

"Dean. Whoa. I don't blame you. If I was being pulled apart and put back together every single day I probably wouldn't have made it even that long. And as for the seal, you didn't know. It really isn't your fault."

"No? I'm the one who got Sam killed in the first place, the reason why I had to sell my soul. I made the decision to get off the rack." He sounded harsh, mad at himself.

"Dean, slow down. We've all done shit we regret. But you can't blame yourself for things that would have happened anyway. If not for you selling your soul, somehow they would have gotten you to break that seal. Trust me, demons know how to manipulate. And its not like I didn't get off the rack either. I tortured for 40 years," Evie said laying a hand on his hoping to quell some of his unease.

They were both silent for a while. This was something Evie never shared with anyone and she was pretty sure Dean never spoke to it about anyone either. She wondered if he even talked to Sam about it. He was pulled out only a few months ago, when everyone in Jerusalem began talking about Lucifer rising, which is why she came home. But it was something they bonded over. She smiled at him as if to say no more talk about bad things tonight. She didn't want to push him. He gave her a small smile back in agreement.

"Alright Evie, cake or pie?"

"Oooh. Tough call but gotta go with pie. I'd die for French silk."

Dean motioned for the waitress and ordered pie for the both of them. Evie wondered if it was someone he'd usually hit on. He was usually a walking one-liner and their waitress was young and pretty. But his eyes seemed to be fixated on Evie who blushed when she realized this.

"Sam said he used to be pre-law. I'm guessing you being the warrior, never went to school."

"Nah. Never had time. Barely got my GED. What about you? Your European tour ever give you time to go to school?

"Actually yeah. The schooling there is really better and different that the US. I started college at 16 and my professors gave me a break about all the time I took off. Got my Bachelor's in archaeology and mythology at 19. Got my Master's in Mythology at 20 only because I "found" a cave that held some pretty interesting Greek symbology about myths so that became my thesis and first "find". And by "found" I mean we killed a Lamia there like 5 years back," she laughed at the memory.

"Wow. Master's. Smarty-pants."

"Smart ass too. Or so I've been told." She stuck her tongue out at Dean just as their pie arrived. They ate in silence until she started flinging pieces of her crust over at him.

"Oh you wanna play that game huh? I'm a good shot," he said giving an evil grin and flinging a piece of crust right down her shirt. He laughed so hard.

"So do I get to dig it out of there?"


	4. Chapter 4

They drove home, Dean and her singing to Metallica.

When Dean spoke it almost made her jump. She wasn't expecting him to stop singing.

"Were you aware that your eyes almost glow in the dark?"

"I've been told that. But I never see it. Why is it creeping you out?" She asked.

"No, they're distracting. And gorgeous."

She smiled. Her heart swelled and her stomach twisted in knots. She looked over at him studying his profile. Hair sticking up, sharp nose, beautiful, full lips. She closed her eyes and imagined feeling those perfect lips on hers.

It wasn't until she realized the car had stopped and Dean had moved into her personal space that she felt the twist even harder in her stomach.

She could smell him. His cologne mixed with sweat and cherry pie. It was almost intoxicating.

He brushed a bang out of her eyes and her body trembled slightly at the touch. He took her jaw in his hands and drew her close. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her pulse quickened. Almost 4 months of dancing around each other and she was finally going to feel those sinful lips on hers.

The first kiss was soft, almost chaste. She kissed him back pulling his lower lip into hers. The kisses got stronger. More intense. Evie loved how soft, almost pillow like Dean's lips were. They kept a rhythm. Switching from left to right. She felt his tongue run along her top lip and she opened her mouth wider. Their tongues tangled together and she could feel Dean's hands on her neck, pulling her to him. She could feel the burn in her. Every touch of skin felt even more like a burn. A good burn. She was on lusted fire. She wanted to keep going but she wasn't that kind of girl.

But it was Dean that pulled away first, both of them, gasping for breath.

"Mmm. Chocolate pie," he said.

She giggled. Actually giggled.

"We should do this again sometime," he said.

She was far too curious. Like the cat about to be killed. "Why tonight?"

Even in the dark she could see Dean blush. "I..uh...haven't had a real relationship in like, forever. I actually had to go and ask Sam how to ask a girl out, and not just one line her. This was his suggestion." He said nervously said scratching the back of his head

"Well I'll take that as a compliment and I'll have to remember to thank Sam." And Evie closed the small gap between them and this time hooked her hand around Dean's head and pulled him into a hard, needy kiss. Like it was the last kiss she'd ever get.

He returned the same way. Kissing as if his life depended on it. She wasn't about to let him get past 1st base. But they stayed in the car until the windows fogged over.

They walked across the gravel. Hearing the crunch under her feet. "You know, you didn't have to try so hard. You could have just asked me out." She smiled up at him and realized she could see her eyes in his. Even in the dark.

Dean reached out for her hand and she took it. Weaving each finger between his. She felt her chest swell. It felt natural. Like her hand was always meant to be in his.

It was late. Sam and Bobby were probably already asleep. Dean invited her to stay in his room, when they realized Sam had put Bobby in the room she was supposed to sleep in. Afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself, she said no.

"No happy endings tonight," and Evie rolled her eyes as the words left Dean's mouth. "You saved my life tonight. I want to help you feel safe."

How did he know she didn't feel safe. She hadn't felt safe since hell and her father died. But how the hell did he know that.

"How do you know I don't feel safe? Maybe I feel safer than all of you..."

He cut her off. "Because of the screams. I've been to Hell too. I know those screams. And the only times I've been able to stop you is when I start stroking your hair and whispering it'll be ok to you. It happened the first night we met."

Her eyes widened. That's how his hand ended up there. She was more concerned about the screaming. She knew when she first got out of Hell that she was having nightmares. But she had them under control. Why have they started again?

"How many times has this happened?"

"Once or twice a week. The first night you scared the hell out of me. But it was what you screamed that I realized what it was from."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Sometimes it would be you begging to be let go. Other times just screams. Other times you screamed for your father."

He noticed her apprehension. "OK. Look. Fully clothed, because I usually sleep in my boxers, and no touching if you don't want. Unless you start screaming. Ok? I just want you to feel safe and this is the only way I know how to do that."

She felt lost and was still confused about her screams. She thought she had put that behind her. A thought flashed across her mind but she pushed it away just as fast.

"Okay" she agreed with some apprehension and grabbed her pajama pants and a plain T-shirt out of her suitcase. Dean left the room with his pajamas in hand and Evie got changed fast. She knew he was a sneaky bastard and might try to walk in on her while she was half dressed.

She heard a knock at the door. "You decent?"

"Decent? Never. Dressed? Yes."

Dean was shaking his head as he walked in. "Ok, so I like left. You ok on the right?"

"That's perfect." She watched as his pajama bottoms hung just off his hips. She noticed the white tshirt stretched just a little too taught across his arms and chest. She had to do everything in her power to not run up and jump him. She balled her hands into fists and squeezed and headed to the right side of the bed.

She peeled back the covers with Dean and slid into the bed. It was so comfy. It felt like she hadn't laid down in ages. Her body was sore and tired. Then she was poked uncomfortably by the exo-spine.

"Dammit. This stupid thing," she said lifting up the bottom of her shirt knowing Dean would ask what she was talking about.

"Do you want me to help you take it off?"

She knew that was dangerous territory. But she nodded and lifted up her shirt enough to expose all of her back but not her front. She was glad she was turned away from Dean.

"So...how do I do this?

"There a set of buttons on the very top; squeeze them together at the same time." She felt his fingers brush just below her neck. She bit her tongue. Click.

"Now another set in the very middle." His hands slid down her skin to the buttons, sending a shiver down her back. She bit down harder. Any more and she'd be drawing blood. Click.

"And one more just below the clip holders." Again, his hands slid down her skin to the small of her back. She let go of her tongue and just closed her eyes. Click.

Her voice had changed. It was breathy. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. "Now pull slowly from the top down." She felt a finger follow the spine up from the small of her back to the top. She just let her body feel it. He grabbed the top section and pulled it slowly away from her back. She felt all the small pins pop out of her back, all the way down. Dean skimmed two fingers down exactly where the pins had been on each side of her side. Evie was dying. How on Earth was she supposed to control herself while he was doing this.

When the bottom finally popped off, which felt like a lifetime to Evie, she lowered her shirt and turned to Dean to take the metal spine. He was looking at it like a kid seeing and wondering about the stars the first time. She watched his eyes look up and down the metal vee shapes making up her spine. His green eyes focused on all its workings. How it bent and rolled and moved. She smiled watching his fascination.

Not looking up from the spine, "So did I just make Evie jello?"

Evie laughed. A real laugh. Even though he'd already used that joke, this time she was so comfortable that she just laughed.

"Pretty much," she laughed still watching him play with her metal spine. Holding it up like a long dead fish and shaking it so it flopped around.

"OK kiddo, time to put the toys away."

And when he realized what he was doing he stopped, looked right at Evie and they both burst out laughing. He handed her the metal and she put it on the desk next to her, pins up.

Dean put a hand on her waist and she tensed. He immediately removed his hand.

"No, no. Its ok. You just surprised me." She slid backward until she was flush with his chest.

"Perfect fit," he yawned and draped his arm around Evie. She wanted to roll over and kiss him, but between his arms and his heat she quickly lost the thought and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Evie! Hey, shhhhh. Its ok." She heard in her ear. She sat up straight. Hell. Again.

She looked to her left where Dean was sitting up on his elbow. He was worried.

She turned and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She felt Dean move behind her and then come sit next to her. Evie hid her face in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean's voice was soft, quiet. Soothing.

"I had this shit under control. No nightmares, no screaming. I was good. And now all of the sudden." The thought she had earlier came to her. "What if this is just another psychological ploy. Make me feel comfortable and yank it all away again. What if this, you, everything is just too good to be true?"

"Whoa. Evie. Hold on. If this were Hell why would they make you happy?"

"To mess with my head some more. Like they used to. They used to show my dad being tortured, the same as me, and every time I screamed they tortured him harder but it wasn't real. And meeting you, well it's like too perfect. We like the same things, our lives have been almost the same. It's weird."

Dean grabbed Evie's hand. "Well weird is what we do but Evie, this is real. You know when I first got out I thought they were fucking with me too. But Bobby told me that everyday that I get to stay in this reality, real or not, is another good day I can hang on to to keep me going if they ever pull me back."

Evie, face still in her hands, thought about that. If this were too good to be true they had given her the happiest moments she'd had since her dad disappeared. And there was no way in hell she was letting this moment escape her.

She grabbed her exo-spine off the table and snapped it in quickly, noticing it was 3:35am. She looked back at Dean who was visibly confused. She gave Dean her naughtiest smile. His faced changed immediately into something more of "you sure?"

"Yes," she said back to him. She always said not on the first date. But this wasn't really their first date. And Dean had been caring for her in her sleep for months. And it was Dean. "Enough dancing around each other." And she kissed him hard enough to make him fall back onto the bed.

She could tell Dean was still unsure, until she pushed her hips into his and he let go. He swung himself so they were both on the bed and then in a swift motion flipped them so he was on top. His hands followed her curves all the way to her hips. She kissed whatever she could reach, lips, neck, leaving small teasing trails down his jaw line.

He pulled off her shirt and she pulled his off at the same time. It had been a long long time and she felt slightly exposed without her bra. But he lavished soft kisses down her neck and hit a spot near her collarbone that made her gasp and moan.

"God Dean. Don't stop."

She knew he wasn't about to. As he made his way down the top of her chest, she grasped for the tent growing in his pajama pants. She wanted so bad to see it. To touch it. To taste it. And it hit her that it really had been far too long and her B.O.B. was just not a good substitute. At least not for what she was getting right now.

Dean squeezed her breasts. "So big. Beautiful."

She made a breathy laugh as he put his mouth on one and sucked. She'd had enough fighting with his pants. And pushed him up with her hips so she could at least get those off.

He did the same to her and kicked their clothes off the bed. So now it was just the two of them; Dean in his boxers, Evie in her lacy boy shorts. Kissing and gasping for breath. Evie moaning when he'd hit a spot that set her nerves ablaze.

She finally gathered up enough consciousness from what Dean was doing to put her hand into his boxers. She grabbed and pulled gently.

"Jesus, Dean." Not expecting how big his dick was in her hand.

"Fuck, Evie."

She pulled and jerked and ran her thumb across his head gathering up the bead of pre-come on top and using it as lube to keep stroking him. He had stopped kissing her and now he was making breathy moans into her ear. "Oh E-evie. Jesus, that is so good."

She pushed her hand all the way down to the hilt and then back up, twisting her hand as she went up. He bucked his hips and swore loudly.

She pushed her hips, and her spine giving her extra strength, flipped Dean over so he was laying underneath her.

She noticed the same red handprint on Dean's left shoulder that she used to have. Her's had turned white, like a scar by now. She traced her finger around the bottom of it and moved her hand toward Dean's jaw. She left a trail of kisses down from his lips, across his chest, lower and lower.

When she got to her destination, still covered in boxers she said, "Off." She wasn't even sure if she finished the word before they were off.

She looked at his dick, pointing toward his stomach. Jesus. She didn't know if she could take all of that without gagging. Her hands looked small compared to what she was stroking.

"Jesus, Evie, your eyes do glow in the dark. They're amazing. Its like getting off to an alien or something."

She didn't know if that was a compliment or not. Maybe half a compliment.

"And your ass in those shorts." And he moaned and tilted his hips as she kept stroking him.

Then, like it was her first time, she shyly licked the tip of his head. She was told she amazing at giving head but she didn't really know.

She sucked gently on the head and Dean asked through small moans, "Have you done this before?"

Evie hummed, 'mm-hmm' into her suck. And she made Dean jump. "Fuck! E!"

Somewhere into her small sucks he'd started calling her E. She didn't mind. It just made her realize how much she was messing with his head.

She finally took her mouth off his head with a small pop and then licked a stripe all the way from the bottom up. She was between his legs and was on her knees with her head bent down so Dean could see her ass and her silver spine. Every so often she'd look up into his eyes, seeing them glow back at her through his pupils, which were blown wide open. She really wanted to fuck with his head. And from the sounds he was making, it was working.

"Yessss, Evie. Come on. Take me all the way down."

She took a deep breath. She still wasn't sure how much she could take. Dean was moaning and running his fingers along the sides of her spine. She put her mouth around him and kept lowering herself down. She hit the back of her throat, opened it and took him in even farther. She made it all the way to his pelvis, Dean dug his nails into her shoulders, and then she ran her tongue around as she moved back up.

"Faster E. Please. I need it."

It was so hot to hear him beg. But she didn't go faster. Not just yet.

"E! Please!" It was so loud she knew Sam had to have heard it.

"Shhhh Dean!" she said into his ear, "I'll give you what you want. Just tell me. Quietly." She kissed his cheek.

"I want you to suck me off, Evie. I want you to make me come."

A knot flew through Evie's stomach as she headed back down Dean's chest. She took him all the way down and he moaned loudly. She hollowed her cheeks and opened her throat and hummed her way back up. It only took a few moments of her doing that before he was coming down her throat and saying her name. It was warm, slightly sweet. She sucked slowly through his waves of orgasm. She relished in the moment. 4 months and she had finally gotten (mostly) what she wanted. Something she'd never forget.

Dean was still swearing and panting. She smiled. She had gotten to him. He finally started to breathe normal, when he grabbed her by her wrists, pinned them over her head with his hand and took over.

She was not expecting that at all. He was ready to go again?! He nibbled and licked at her neck. Left small kisses that made her shiver. With her hands still pinned, he flipped her over onto her stomach. He licked down the sides of her metal spine, where her nerves were most sensitive sending a shockwave over her and a loud moan out of her mouth. One she wasn't even aware she was letting go of.

"D-dean, please. Oh god." It was almost overwhelming. The nerves of her spine were always extra sensitive to touch with the exo in.

He pulled her boy shorts down and gave her ass a good smack that reverberated around the room.

"Don't move." his voice was breathy, but threatening in a hot way. She didn't move.

She felt him get off the bed and rustle around in a drawer before the bed sank down again. She heard foil rip and felt two fingers slide easily into her. She had been wet since they started this whole game.

She moaned into the pillow as his fingers slid in and out slowly. Almost torture like. Then he added another finger.

"God Evie. You're just begging to be taken aren't you. All slick and wet for me. Huh? Is that what you've been waiting for? For me to fuck you?

"Jesus Christ, Dean." And her head hit the pillow again to stifle another loud whimper.

"Alright E. Tell me what you want now." He said as he hitched her hips up so she was on all fours.

"Fuck me. Fuck me until I see stars."

And with that Dean slid into her slowly at first and she groaned as she stretched around him. Bigger than she figured. Then he moved back and forth at a slow pace.

"Fuck Dean, I'm not some flower that's going to break. Fuck me!" she yelled.

So Dean moved faster. Slammed into her harder. Tightening her muscles around him. She could feel the white lightning building in her. Dean ran two fingers down the sides of her spine. Through what little consciousness she had left she guessed he figured out her perfect spot.

Dean flipped her over without even slipping out. 'Oh my god!" she yelled.

Her moans were getting faster. She rarely ever came just through penetration. But something about Dean holding her wrists. Slamming into her, the way he moaned and kissed her and nibbled on her ear and his eyes mesmerized by hers was doing something insane to her insides. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Every nerve ending firing at once.

"Oh god Evie, I'm gonna…"

But she cut him off. "Me too…"

And she came first, seeing a white light and arching her back screaming Dean's name. "Oh...oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck Dean! Yes..."

And the muscles tightening around Dean must have set him off because a few seconds later he was slowly driving into her and back out, with an aching moan in his voice. "Fuck Evie, you're so fucking tight. God."

He stayed on top of her for a few seconds, still pulsing into her. Breathing hard into her ear. She was still letting out small moans. That was the hardest she'd ever come in her life.

Dean finally rolled off of her and offered up her panties and his t-shirt. She found his boxers.

"Hey, could you um...take this off of me again...unless we're gonna go round two…"

Dean laughed. "Baby, I would if I weren't about to fall over asleep on you, I so would."

She heard the three clicks and him slowly pull the spine off of her.

"So you need that to have sex?"

"It's better if I do. I can handle more...um...roughness?"

Dean chuckled and laid down next to Evie. Sated, Evie fell back into his chest. Right where they were when they started the night. Only less clothed and way more happy. Even better maybe. Now she had the smell of him from his shirt. It was lulling her to sleep.

"Oh yeah, Dean?" she said through a stifled yawn, "How come Cass runs away every time he sees me?"

"Does he?" Dean asked, his voice sounded ragged, tired. "I don't know. I'll ask next time."

He wrapped his arms around her and Evie knew if this wasn't real, it was one of the best memories to hold on to.


	6. Chapter 6

Evie woke with a start. She'd had a strange dream and heard a voice talking to her that wasn't Dean's; he was hardcore sleeping so she got up and clicked her spine in. Usually she wouldn't but there was something about her dream she couldn't shake. It almost seemed like a vision.

The necklace she wore around her neck was given to her by her father. He told her she'd know when to use it. She was only 7 at the time and when she asked what it was filled with, he said magic. When she got older, she asked again. His answer was the same but he told her to put it in a circle on the floor and when someone or something steps inside light it on fire.

That's exactly what the voice had told her to do. She grabbed a silver gun off the chair where last nights clothes were. She took her necklace and made a small circle on the floor. Whatever that stuff was, there was more than she thought in her necklace.

Then she grabbed her pants in front of the bed and remembered last night. She sat in the chair and just closed her eyes and savored that memory. God, that was amazing, she thought.

Then she looked at the clock. 11:48am. "Jesus Christ," she whispered. Grabbed a new pair of clothes from the suitcase she snuck out of Bobby's room last night. And then stopped dead in her tracks. Fuck. Bobby. He would have heard all of that last night. Or maybe she'd get lucky enough that Sam gave him enough cold drugs that he just slept through it.

She went to the bathroom got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, put on a smidge of makeup and went back to put her pajamas away. As she was about to enter Dean's room, she could feel someone behind her. Her hand was on the doorknob. She left it there when she turned around. She found a man in a white button down shirt, tie pulled away from his neck and a brown trench coat. Castiel.

"Jesus Cass. You scared…" but she never finished that sentence because she realized the look in his eyes and that he had a silver sword. He was gunning for her.

Even with her back turned she opened the door quickly and slipped in and shut it. She cried out for Dean and Cass slammed the door open, flinging Evie into Dean's side of the bed. She remembered thinking, 'thank god I wore this spine' before the hurt in her abdomen kicked in.

Dean was the only thing between Evie and Cass and Cass looked ready to kill. Evie's gun had slid under the bed. Dean helped Evie to stand up and she was holding her stomach. Cass moved forward to her and she stiffened for the blow.

"WHOA! WHOA! CASTIEL! Stop!" Dean cried out. Cass stopped moving. Evie tugged at Dean. Cass was standing right in the circle she'd made on the floor. Dean looked at her. She whistled. It meant start a fire. He looked at her like she was crazy, but she nodded. Dean grabbed a match and threw it on the floor.

The circle lit up in a blaze of fire. Castiel's shoulders dropped like he was trapped.

"What the hell is that stuff E?" Dean asked

"I don't know my dad gave it to me. I had a weird dream or vision or something last night and it showed me putting what was in my necklace right there on the floor. Maybe it traps angels."

A new voice spoke. Rough, gravelly, deadpan. Castiel. "It's holy oil from Jerusalem. And that's exactly what it does."

"Well this makes things interesting doesn't it? And you can't leave until we put it out?" Dean asked arms crossed to Cass.

"No. I can't leave." He said, his eyes still fixated on Evie.

"Good," Dean said, his voice rough, "Because I have some questions. This has gone on long enough Cass."

Evie realized Dean was standing in just his boxers so she threw him his shirt and pajama pants. He thanked her, with a sweet smile, but saw that change right to hunter mode as he turned back to Cass.

"Alright Cass, what the hell is your problem with her. You disappear on me when she comes in the room or walks around a corner. You avoid me when I'm with her. Spill."

Cass didn't answer right away. He looked up as if looking for a sign from God.

"Cass!" Dean yelled.

"Alright. You're in danger Dean. I was just trying to remove the threat. She's a liability to you."

"Threat? Cass, she's just a girl. A girl who could probably kick my ass into tomorrow, but still a human. No big threat."

"She's not human," Cass said, his eyes to the floor.

Evie was the one to speak up now. What the hell did that mean. "What do you mean I'm not human?"

Cass sighed lightly. "I shouldn't be the one telling you this. This isn't my job."

Dean and Evie looked at each other, worried.

Cass finally looked at her. "You are a nephilim. A child of…"

"I know what a nephilim is," Evie said quickly, "Wait. He burned because he burned through…"

"Yes. And your mother died because nephilim grow fast. 9 months became 9 weeks and her body could not keep up, which is why she died in childbirth."

"So I spent all that time in Hell for nothing? And let me guess he pulled me?"

Cass shrugged at her first question and nodded at her second.

"OK. Someone wanna fill me in since you all just had like half a conversation and understood what it meant." Dean asked, arms crossed.

Evie spoke first. "You know what a nephilim is right?"

Dean shook his head no.

"A nephilim is a child born of a male angel and a female human. They grow fast so most mothers of nephilim die in childbirth," Cass said, "Her father is an old, old angel, before God removed our ability to procreate, named Raziel. He found a human host named Miles Lancaster, fell in love, and had Evie. When her mother died, he stayed to raise her."

Evie spoke up. "Wait, why do you know so much about my story? Why did he raise me a hunter? And aren't most nephilim boys?"

"I know your story because it is the most famous. That a woman could be so beautiful to make an angel stay on Earth because he wants to not because he has to was beyond comprehension. He raised you a hunter because that was part of his job in heaven. He is the angel of mysteries and the keeper of secrets. He keeps the humans hidden from the truth of what is really out there. And as for your last question, he was powerful enough to choose his child. He chose you."

Evie sat down in the chair. "I am an abomination in your eyes, aren't I?"

Cass looked down and didn't answer so Evie spoke to Dean. "Nephilim are abominations to God. His warriors were not supposed to mingle with his creations."

Dean was still standing with his arms crossed. He walked over to Evie, leaving Cass standing in the fire.

"You are not an abomination. I don't give a shit what Cass or God or whatever else says. You're an amazing hot huntress and you're mine."

Evie smiled at him and looked up at him. "He burned through his vessel when I was 20. I thought he died. Which is why I made the crossroads deal. And according to Cass, he's the one who pulled me out of Hell ten months later. I went to Hell for nothing. He just needed time to rebuild his vessel. I tortured all those souls for nothing." That's when the tears began to fall.

"When your mother died, he stayed to raise you, another thing we couldn't comprehend. Why he'd want to raise his half-breed," Castiel said, a twinge of hate in his voice.

"Don't you ever call her that again or I will find a way to kill you." Dean's voice was harsh. Pissed and deadly.

He was squatting down to Evie's level. "Hey, what did you tell me? You didn't know. You were lied to. There's no way you could have known." He wiped her tears away.

"Dean she's a danger to you. The angels can find you because of her and if we can find you, so can the demons. They will force you to break more seals."

"Shut up Cass."

"No, he's right Dean. Wait, Cass do I have powers?"

"Some. Your eyes can see the true face of demons which is why they are so bright. You also have healing powers. It should have taken you 2 years to walk again after your accident. You walked within 6 months. You also have a sword. Like mine, except it is tuned in to your grace only. So you can't just pick up any angel's sword. It has to be yours."

"What sword? Cass, I don't have a sword," Evie said to the man in the fire.

Cass took a deep breath. "He probably hid it from you, hoping that you would never know this burden."

"Great, so my best weapon is missing. How many other nephilim are there?"

"In total? 10. 3 living right now. An 89 year old man and a 60 year old deaf and blind man and you.. They were orphans, their fathers didn't raise them like yours. And they don't know they're nephilim. Which is why you are dangerous. One of the seals is to kill a nephilim. But the person has to know they are one."

"Well I would have been just fine if you hadn't told me all this."

"No you wouldn't have. You are far too curious and you started dreaming. The dreams would have revealed more questions. You would have figured it out soon. I just wish Raziel was the one to have told you this not me."

Dean looked between the two of them. "Cass, put the sword away."

"If you'll put the fire out. Look I'm not going to do anything to her. She means too much to you. And I can't hurt you." Dean shook his head.

"Fine." Cass slipped the sword back into his coat. Dean put out the fire. Cass started walking around the room.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. And I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't realize your connection with Dean. But we need to find your sword. Any chance it's in Jerusalem still?"

"It could be. My dad always talked about a lock box in a bank there." She barely finished her sentence when Cass wooshed off.

"Dean. What the hell is happening to me?"

"Nothing. You just became even more awesome. Dude, you can see demon's under their vessels. You can heal. You'll have a cool sword. And you're half an angel."

Evie smiled. "And I totally just slept with a nephilim." Evie shook her head and punched him in his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Wimp," she said to him.

"Brat," he said back.

They sounded like the old married couple Dean and Sam were usually called. There was a long silence.

"So are we...? Evie started.

"Do you want to be a couple?"

"First off, are you ok with being with something that's not totally human? And second, I'm not the one who hasn't had a relationship in like the last decade. Do you even remember how, old man?

"Old man? I'm only like a year older than you."

He rushed her and pushed her back into the chair, kissing her hard.

"Guess that means 'yes'," Evie said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning, princess, and I'm talking to Dean," Bobby said while moving through the kitchen. Both Dean and Evie had come down at the same time but it was past noon and Evie was dressed and Dean wasn't.

"Mm-hm funny. Make jokes," Dean said.

Evie looked at Sam and they both blushed. She gave Sam her best 'I'm sorry' look.

She was tense. Her spine was poking her hard which she only took to mean she was upset because she checked to make sure Cass hadn't knocked it out of place.

She heard Dean and Sam arguing over something but she wasn't listening. She was mulling over what Cass had told her. She was a nephilim. Not human. An abomination. Something that they hunted. She was pissed that all the years she was loyal to her father, that he never told her. She wondered if her mother knew what she was getting into when she found out she was having Evie.

Evie barely touched her food. "Excuse me," she said though neither boy was listening.  
She disappeared silently into Dean's room. She pulled out the only picture of her mother she had. It was a picture of her mom in college. She was so happy. Tears started to fall. She heard a woosh and didn't even look up.

"What do you want Cass?" She was sad and pissed and her voice was raspy from tears.

His deadpan, raspy voice said, "I want to show you something." He held out his hand.

"Because you have grace you can do this with another angel. You don't have enough to do it on your own. And I'll have to heal you, otherwise you'll be out for a couple of days. You'll learn to build a tolerance to your grace. Start small. Like little wounds. Don't try to heal internal injuries…"

"Ok, ok Cass. You can go over the rules with me later. What do you want to show me?"

She grabbed Cass' hand. Her body went rigid. All she could see was blue. Then she felt like she was on a fast elevator. When they landed it was on grass.

Cass helped Evie up. "Should have told you to bend your knees. This is your mother's heaven."

"What?"

"Everyone gets their own piece of heaven. Unless of course they have met their soulmate. They spend heaven together."

"Mom?"

"She can't hear you or see you."

Evie recognized this place. It was the park in the picture of her mother. But she was in a red summer dress and she was holding something. Evie walked up to her. She wanted to hug her. Put her arms around her. Then she realized she was holding a baby.

"She got to meet you before she died. And her heaven is in this park, singing and cooing to you. You were her happiest moment ever," Cass said quietly behind her.

Her mother was singing a lullaby to the baby in her arms. Evie laughed and tears fell.

"Oh no, I've upset you again. That was not my intention."

"No no. I'm just happy. I'm happy that she's happy. I've never met her and this is as close as I'll ever get. Thank you so much Cass."

"I thought I should make up for trying to kill you earlier this morning."

Evie laughed. "No hard feelings. How's the sword search going?"

"Not well. Dean is calling. You've been missing for a good 6 hours. We should probably get back."

"What?!" she said as her body went rigid, she saw blue, and she felt her self falling.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up lying in Dean's bed. Cass standing over her. Dean and Sam behind her.

"Wow. What a trip."

"Where the hell were you?!" Dean yelled.

"Dean calm the fuck down!" Sam yelled back.

"Both of you shut the hell up. Cass took me to heaven. He said he wanted to make up for this morning. I guess time feels different up there too. And Dean I would have told you if Cass hadn't showed up and just taken me," Evie explained to the boys.

Dean ran over and hugged her. "I was scared you'd run off."

"I'm fine. Cass find my sword. Dean can you get me a glass of something from downstairs. I need a drink."

Cass wooshed off. Dean moved to go downstairs, leaving her and Sam alone.

"Sam, I..um..I'm sorry about last night," she blushed.

"Hey you guys are consenting adults. And honestly, it's about damn time. It's almost like everyone can breathe in the house again. We were all holding our breath just waiting for you two to get it together. Which is why I pushed Dean to take you on that hunt alone. Good move I see." Sam laughed.

"Yeah I owe you thanks for that. Though you could have just told him to take me to dinner. Would have been much easier."

"Yeah maybe, but you guys gained each others trust faster didn't you?"

"Let me guess. A psych class on relationships?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah Jess took it. Thought it would help our relationship."

It was the first time Sam spoke of Jess. She knew who she was to Sam and what had happened but he had never openly spoke about her.

"Dean told me and Bobby all about you and what happened this morning. And I can tell you're freaking. But it's ok. You aren't something we hunt. We didn't even know things like you existed. And we will find your sword. Just like we'll find Lilith. We're Winchesters. This is what we do." Sam gave her a hug.

"Hey hey. Don't be moving in on my woman."

Evie raised her eyebrows. "Your woman?" She broke the hug with Sam and kissed him on the cheek, standing on her tip toes. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Oh yeah, we caught a case. You want in? We're leaving in the morning."

"Uh...I don't know. I think I might research. It's been one of those days."

Sam left her and Dean with their drinks. Evie walked over to the chair to put the photo of her mom away. Dean asked who she was.

"She was my mom. I got to see her version of heaven today. It was her standing in this park singing to me as a baby."

Dean gave her a sweet smile. "Did Cass find your sword?"

"Not yet."

"Well, we'll find it. Don't worry."

"Well that's why I think I'll let you boys go on your adventures. I'll hang back and do some research, see what I can remember from when I was a kid."

As Dean handed back her picture, he sliced his finger.

"Fuck. Paper cut."

"Wait, wait! Let me try. Please?"

"Go for it, E."

"I have no idea what I'm doing and Cass said if I try to do too much I'll knock myself out for like 2 days."

"Well he's always the optimist." Evie put her hand on Dean's finger. A little glow of light came out from her hands. When the light disappeared she removed her hand.

"Hey! You did it!" And Dean raised his hand to high five her. Except that Evie had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke and it was light out. Dean was still sleeping. So she hadn't passed out for two days. But she passed out for a night just from a paper cut. She'd really have to work on her tolerance.

She looked at the clock. It was early. Sunrise early. She went downstairs. Bobby was up drinking coffee on the porch. She grabbed a cup and sat next to him.

"Pretty huh?"

"Yeah. Beautiful," she answered back.

They sat in silence and drank coffee. It had always been like this between them. Silent moments even when she was a kid. But there was so much more said in those moments than when they actually spoke to each other. She wondered if it had something to do with her new found status.

After about half an hour she went back up to Dean. He was still lying with his arm across where she would be. She smiled with a glint of evil in her eyes.

Time for a wake up call. She got back into bed and immediately reached for Dean's boxers. Feeling his morning wood she began to stroke him slowly. He stirred. She kissed him and smiled. Stroking him all the way down and back up he moaned her name.

"Morning." She said as if she didn't have her hand around his cock.

"MMff...Evie."

She kept stroking him and used his pre-come as lube. She stroked and twisted her wrist up and down. He writhed and she laid across his chest. He smacked her ass and she yelped. Stroking a little harder.

"Fuck E...almost…"

She twisted her wrist and ran her thumb just under his head. That sent him over the edge and she felt the muscles in his stomach spasm. She put her mouth over his head and stroked him until she felt the wet, warm come in her mouth.

"Uhhh...F-fuck." He pushed down on her head and she took him in as far as she could slowly and milked what was left of him out.

She laid on her stomach, feet in the air moving them back and forth like a little girl, smiling at him.

After a few breaths he finally said, "Well that was more of a happy start than an ending. I hope the ending is even better."

"Oh it will be. But not until you come home from this hunt." She knew this was going to be a few days hunt at least so she whispered in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand anymore." His mouth dropped. And she smiled into another kiss.

"There's coffee downstairs," she said, pleased with herself and blew him a kiss as she walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Cass was right. She was too curious. She had to know all she could about angels, Raziel, nephilim, the seals. Though there wasn't much on the seals. No one had ever tried to break out Lucifer.

Cass would woosh in ask her a few questions about where they worked when they were in Europe and Asia and fly away again. It had been weeks and they still hasn't found her sword. She was starting to realize that she'll probably never get it back. Raziel probably took it back to Heaven with him.

She sat out on most of the cases the boys took. Her and Bobby pouring over books. Although the ghost sickness she would have loved to have been there for. Sam came home with enough fuel for her to tease Dean for an eternity.

They heard a loud sound outside one night and as they both grabbed for their guns she asked, "Sure you don't want to man the flashlight? It's much safer." Dean slit his eyes at her and left her laughing in the room.

Sam was already downstairs. He pointed for Dean and her to go left while he went right. Then Dean and Evie split up down a row of cars. She could feel it behind her. Whatever it was. She turned. It was Cass.

"Fuck Cass. Really! You gotta give me some warning, man." She whispered loudly at him.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because something's out here."

"Oh. That was me. I landed on a car when I got here."

Evie rolled her eyes and was about to put her gun away when Cass asked to see it.

"This is made of angel blade. Not yours, but someone else's. Where did you get it?"

"My father. I kept them when he disappeared. He also made wedding rings out of the metal, which I'm guessing him and my mom still have. I thought it was just some junk metal he found."

"He melted his angel blade down to make guns? Why?"

"You ask me that like I'm supposed to know. The man I knew as my father lied to me my whole life. He kept things from me. Things I should have known. And now you want me to tell you why he did things. I have no clue, Cass."

"Evie, the demons. They're getting close. I need to do something that's going to be extremely painful but useful to you."

"I already have an anti-possession tattoo."

"No, tattoos don't work on you. It has to be something stronger. It'll hide you from any angels or demons. I won't even be able to find you. The only angel that will be able to find you is the one your soul is bonded to." Cass said as if Evie were already supposed to know this.

"What?"

"When you were pulled out of hell, you had to say 'yes' to the angel that pulled you out. It meant bonding your soul to them. Just like I am bonded to Dean. You two may not remember saying yes but you did."

"So who am I bonded to?" she asked.

"Raziel. He pulled you from Hell with a legion of angels behind him. You have to call his name for him to come."

"OK. Well whatever you're going to do Cass, do it fast. Get it over with."

She watched Cass roll up his sleeve. His bare hand headed right for her chest. When he stuck his hand into her, she screamed. It was a searing pain. Something right out of Hell.

"Hang on Evie. Almost done."

When he removed his hand all the pain was gone. It was like it never happened. She saw Sam and Dean come running around the corner. Cass standing over Evie who was doubled over.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked, angry.

"Dean. Stop. It's ok." Evie said standing back up.

"I etched enochian into her ribcage. No angel or demon will be able to find her or possess her, except the angel that pulled her from Hell. The tattoo on her, doesn't work. She's different. I must go now or they will find you."

Dean looked at Evie and she mouthed "I'll explain it to you later."

Dean spoke first, "So what angel is it?"

"Raziel. You need a legion of angels to go down to Hell."

Sam spoke. "And nothing on where her sword is?"

"Not yet. But I am trying."

Evie was the last to ask something. "Hey, all angels need vessels right?" Cass nodded. "So who is Lucifer's vessel?"

"I...I don't know. I actually haven't even thought about that. I'll look into it. Now I must go." He was gone with a woosh.

The three of them walked back, Evie between the two boys but holding Dean's hand. She told Dean about the angel bond from being pulled out of Hell.

"Well that'll be useful when I need Cass."

When they got back into the house there were four books in a line on the floor. Opened to exact pages it looked like.

"What the hell? Bobby!?" Dean called out. No answer.

He's sleeping Evie said. She pointed up and his snoring echoed off what was their ceiling.

"Ooooohhh kaaaay. So, creepy."

"Sure it's not too creepy for you? Don't wanna go hide under the bed?" Evie said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am never gonna live that down. Screw you Sam for telling her."

"What? It was funny." Sam said high fiving Evie.

"Alright before we touch or move anything, what are on these pages. Maybe they're helpful," Sam said.

Evie recognized the second book as her journal. It was turned to a page near the front, when they were still in the states. It was a picture of her a Bobby's just before she left. There was a red X in the corner.

"Guys I didn't put this x here." They all circled around it.

"That car is still out there. Should we look?" Sam said, "Wait. Look at the rest of these books. Dean what did you ask Cass?"

"The name of the angel Evie's soul was bonded to. Why?"

Sam turned the book over. The page said "Raziel" and was his story.

Sam spoke again, "I asked where the blade was." He pointed to Evie's journal.

"Evie, you asked about Lucifer's vessel right? One book was open to the story of Lucifer and the other to the story of Michael. In between them was a picture of Sam and Dean when they were kids. Sam on the Lucifer side, Dean on Michael's.

"Alright. Fuck this. This is someone's idea of a joke," Dean said.

Evie knew he was about to call Cass back but she got to it first, "Raziel!"

The house shook and bright light poured through the windows. A man in black button down shirt and jeans stood in front of the three of them. He was almost as tall as Sam. His hair was very blonde and he had glowing blue eyes, like Evie.

Dean raised his gun. Evie quickly lowered his hand as she slowly walked forward, stepping over the books without even looking at them.

"Dad?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, baby. It's me."

As the words left his lips, she slapped him. Dean and Sam had to use quite a bit of strength to hold her back.

The angel raised his hand. "It's ok. I deserved that."

As they let Evie go she ran back at him, this time she embraced him in a hug and tears fell in big droplets to the floor.

"You left me. You left me and you kept things from me and you lied to me. Why?"

"Oh Evie. You are so beautiful. It has been so long since I've seen you. I didn't mean to leave you so quickly after I pulled you from Hell. But there was an uprising in Heaven. Still is. I needed to be there. And I kept all that from you because I didn't want you to have to think you were an abomination or something we hunt. You aren't. You were so very wanted. By both of us."

The windows rattled again. "Cass did a good job of hiding you from demons and angels. But that doesn't mean they can't find me. If you call I will try my best to come. But I must go. Or there will be trouble for you all. Dean? Watch out for my little girl. She's important. The three of you are."

A woosh and the light was gone.

"No! No no no! Daddy come back! Please!" Evie sank to the floor crying hard into her hands.

"Sam earmark these books and put them on the desk. I'm gonna take Evie to bed."

Dean reached down to her and scooped her up into his arms. She cried into his shoulder. When she did stop crying she was almost catatonic. Dean helped her out of her clothes, took her spine off and laid her down. She was still not speaking and barely moving. Dean climbed in the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will always watch out for you Evie. I love you."

That made her sit up and look at Dean. Her eyes were wide like she was trying to see if that were the truth or just something he said to get her to snap out of it. But his face was sincere. The same face that talked about Hell in the diner almost 8 months ago. Only this face was smiling.

"I love you too." She smiled back at him. Then she punched him so hard it knocked him out cold. It hurt like hell, more because she didn't have her spine in. She felt so bad. He had looked so happy saying that. She wanted nothing more to stay and melt with him. "And I'm sorry."

She left a small note where she would have been sleeping. I need to do this. -E


	11. Chapter 11

She went out to the car in the picture. Climbed up until she could see through it. Nothing just sitting on top. She popped the trunk and the hood. She searched the trunk first. Under everything, even under the chassis. Nothing

The engine was a dead end too. She practically tore the car apart. She jumped down from the car.

"Fuck. Come on Dad."

Then she saw it. Just a glint. It was dark and there were no lights so it must have come from her eyes. Just under the door frame. She climbed up and opened the door. She busted the panel off and there it was. A sword. It looked similar to Cass'. But there was something slightly different about it. It had a wave in the handle. A grip. Perfect to hers. When she placed her hand around it and held it, glowed blue. It disappeared.

"What the hell?"

She made a fist like she was going to grab for it and it popped into her hand.

"Awesome." Then she rolled her eyes. Dean was really rubbing off on her. She sighed at thinking of Dean.

She ran to her car and took off. She just drove. Had no idea where to go, but there were things she needed to know. Things that she needed explained. Away from the boys. They would be safer without her for the moment anyway.

She wound up in a small hotel just outside of Seattle. She warded it as best she could against demons and then called him.

"Dad? Raziel? I need you."

She heard a voice in her head. _Evie. I can't come to you. It's too dangerous. I'm using your grace to communicate with you. But the longer we talk the longer you will be out. I urge you to make arrangements for someone to find you before we talk._

Evie was woozy from that but still conscious. She was getting more tolerant. She walked to the motel office.

"Hey. Um if I haven't checked out in 2 days call this number and tell him 'Baby Jessica is here.' He will understand what it means."

The desk clerk looked at her like she was crazy but took the scrap of paper. Evie headed back to her room. She decided to eat because she wasn't sure the next time she'd be eating. Then she laid on the bed and called for Raziel.

_Evie. I'm here._

**I want to know what comes with being a nephilim. What are the rules with this sword and my grace? I need to know. Especially if it comes to keeping me and the boys safe.**

_Boys? Evie you need to get as far away from Sam Winchester as possible. He's Lucifer's vessel. He will take him. And Michael will take Dean._

**Stop it. They are stronger than they look. Dean has been to hell and back. Sam is…**

_Sam is feeding off the blood of a demon. Making himself stronger to take out demons and Lillith. Haven't you ever wondered where he disappears off to when you work cases or in the middle of the night? He's feeding. Making himself stronger._

**No. That's a lie. Sam wouldn't do that.**

_Evie. Look. We can fight over this all night. But I beg of you, when you get home, watch for the signs. I taught you to be a watchful, silent hunter. You are good. As for Dean, he may be strong, but Michael is stronger and has an army of angels behind him. But again my hunter, be wary._

**So. Nephilim. I want to know everything.**

_Castiel told you most of everything. The sword is tuned only to your grace. It will only work in your hands. If you use it, it will kill a demon and an angel. But be warned, it will kill the vessel. You must be willing to make the sacrifice of killing the person the demon or angel is possessing. And you cannot pick up another angel's sword and use it. You do not have enough grace to wield one. I'm sorry. I tried to shield you from this. But Castiel was right. You are far too curious. You always have been. Maybe a little too curious for your own good._

**Dad. Come on. My grace?**

_Your grace. You only have half grace. So you can do pretty much anything that an angel can do, kill demons, exorcise them, if you so choose. You can also heal, but you won't be able to raise anyone from the dead. You don't have the power. But you can heal fatal wounds. However, the more you use the quicker it'll drain and the longer you'll be out. However, you can practice on small things and build a tolerance to it. The last thing is your eyes. They are angel eyes. You can see demons true faces behind their vessels. It'll make it easier for you to find them and kill them._

**Is that all? Is there anything else I should know?**

_Evie. There are a ton of things I should have told you before. But I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you. And when you went to Hell...I will never forgive myself for that. What you had to go through. I will help you in any way I can. I am bound to your soul and I would have it no other way. You are my daughter. And you're more important than you know. Not just to me. Protect those boys. Even the demonic one. And protect yourself._

**Dad. I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound angry or like a brat. I just want the truth. I don't want any more mysteries or cryptic sounding messages. Just tell me.**

_I can't baby. I wish I could but your path has to be walked by you. There are choices you have to make that I can not tell you which to choose. Hence the mysteries. And you have every right to be angry with me. It was my fault you're in this position now. But you are ready. You are a wonderful hunter. A beautiful girl. And I see your heart swells with love that I haven't seen in years. He's a lucky man. And now it's time to go home._


	12. Chapter 12

Evie felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She rose slowly from the bed. The first thing she noticed was Dean sitting in a chair next to the bed. His hand limp in hers. Asleep. She removed her hand and he jumped.

"Evie! Oh thank god! What the hell?!"

She was remembering what happened. It was coming back slowly. "How long have I been out?"

"Well you told the desk clerk to call me 2 days after you checked in here. And I've been here for about 18 hours."

"Jesus. I'm sorry Dean. I had to go somewhere safe. Where you couldn't be found for your own safety."

"You could have told me where you were," he said with an angry tone.

"And risk a demon torturing you to find me? No thanks. And I already apologized," she said, eyes down. She still remembered punching him out.

"So you made me a punching bag?"

"I said 'I love you' before I did that."

"Oh well, that totally makes up for it." He said giving her a half smile. He had something evil in mind, she could tell. "It's only 9pm. I'm paid up through the night."

"Hold up there sparky, before you jump my bones, I need food," Evie said, feeling the growl in her stomach.

Dean looked toward the table. Pizza. Perfect.

They both ate and talked. She told him about the conversation she had with Raziel. What he had told her about her grace and her sword. She even showed Dean her sword. She left out the part about Sam and the demon blood, and the brothers being vessels. She had to be sure about that before she made any accusations.

They discussed how Sam and Bobby were (out on a case involving a vampire nest), and Bobby found information on Raziel from some really old book he had hiding in the basement. And Sam had found another book in their dad's storage locker but Dean hadn't had time to look at it before getting the call to come to this motel.

It was 11pm. They were watching tv. Dean got up to go to the bathroom. He came back in the room in just his boxers, hands behind his back. He flopped on the bed and she still wasn't able to see what was in his hands. She decided not to worry about it.

Dean made a quick move and grabbed her hands. Before she realized what happened, her brain still only working at 80%, her hands were cuffed to the iron bars at the back of the bed.

"Dean…"

All of the sudden her vision went dark and she got scared.

"Dean!" her worried voice echoed.

"It''s ok. It's just a blindfold," he whispered into her ear. She relaxed slightly. She knew something was coming.

"Too much testosterone and a pretty girl tied to your bed. You must be going insane."

"Not as crazy as I'm about to drive you," Dean whispered and left light kisses down her neck.

"I really do love you Evie. I love all of you. Nephilim. Human. Everything." He drew a hand down her curves. "Such beauty. Brains. Unbelievable hunter. You are perfect."

She squirmed. She heard a little laugh out of Dean.

"This is gonna be fun," and she could hear the sin dripping off his lips.

He started in on her neck. Kissing and sucking ever so gently. Just enough to make her moan. The he pushed her shirt aside and sucked on her collarbone just where he knew that she would writhe. He sucked hard making it almost hurt. There'd be a bruise in the morning.

He pulled up her shirt, revealing just her stomach. He kissed around her belly button and ran his fingers around making her shiver and moan louder. He pulled her shirt up over her bra and kissed her breastbone. She was starting to shake. She needed him more than anything.

"Dean...please I need…"

"What? What do you need E?"

"You. I need you!"

"You'll get me, just wait."

"Can't...uhh...please…" as he pressed his thumbs into her hips. He pulled her pants off of her leaving her in her black panties.

"Oh my favorite. Did you know I was coming?"

"Ha ha. Just grabbed the first pair on top. And I'm sure you'll be coming soon enough."

He bit into her thigh for that. She let out a small, surprised scream.

"Oh you like that huh?"

He kept sucking and biting his way up toward her panties. He pushed them aside and slid one finger into her.

"My my. Naughty little girl. You like this huh?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Fuck Dean...please…"

He pulled her panties off and then she screamed when she realized it was his mouth that went for her and not his fingers. She felt his tongue circle her clit and as he sucked he put two fingers inside her.

"Jesus Christ Dean! Ohhhh...where the fuck did you learn how to do this?"

"Practice," he hummed into her and she bucked up.

His mouth was moving far to expertly. She could feel her orgasm building. Her hips moving up and down towards his mouth. "Dean...I'm...gonna…

"Oh no you're not!" And his mouth stopped.

"No! Fuck Dean! Please."

Her mind was mush. She was so close and had it stolen from her. She was struggling hard against her bonds. She could feel warm dripping down. She'd broken skin. She did not care.

She could hear Dean's belt unbuckling. He slammed into her in one motion.

"Ahh!" Dean screamed with her.

"So god damn tight, E. Oh god!"

She wrapped her legs around Dean's waist and pulled him into her harder. Being so close to coming just a few minutes ago she didn't need much to feel the tightening in her.

"Dean, Dean...I'm coming…

"I know. Come for me E. Come on. Give it up to me."

She felt her mind melt into a mess. She went boneless. She saw blue. Dean immediately followed her after her eyes lit up the room.

"Jesus Evie!"

Evie could feel him pulsing inside her. It felt so good. She was in heaven.

Dean fell on top of her panting hard.

"God, Evie, I love you."

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean rolled next to her. "God you're beautiful all trussed up like this."

"Kinky bitch. Let me down eh?"

Dean unlocked the cuffs and started to freak when he realized she was bleeding.

"Calm down. It was so so worth it." And she winked at him.

She touched her hand to her wrists, her eyes went blue, and there was a light from her hands. The blood and bruises were gone.

"I am gonna leave the ones you left on my shoulder. Just because I kinda like your marks on me." She smiled at him and then realized he was ready to go again. "Jesus, Dean. Really?"

"It's your eyes. They just do something to me."

"Well I hope that's not the only thing that does it for you." She said purring at him.

This time she rolled on top of him. Slid herself into him with a moan and and a groan from him.

She moved on him back and forth, sliding herself up and down. Making little figure eights. Hearing him moan. He wanted to sit up to her, but she pushed his shoulders back down. He was squirming.

"E...please, I'm gonna…"

"Your turn to give it up baby…"

She touched his shoulder with the print. Her eyes turned blue and she could hear Dean almost screaming through his orgasm, which made her come again too.

When they both had enough consciousness to speak, Evie was first.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Was it my eyes?"

"Well they started it, but it was like when you touched my shoulder, everything, I don't know, intensified."

"Yeah I'm aware. It was insane. And amazing."

"And tiring. I'd go again but that was probably the hardest I've ever come. I wonder if it has something to do with you and where the angel touched me…"

"Maybe...but there's not really anyone we can ask. I'm not asking Raziel because awkward. And unless you want to explain what just happened to Cass…"

Dean shook his head. "Not right now. Come here."

Evie pulled her shirt back down and snuggled up into Dean's chest.

As they were drifting off Evie added, "You know you're not supposed to tell a girl you love her right after sex, right?"

Dean laughed into her neck and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

She interlocked her fingers with his. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Evie had snuck out and gotten donuts and coffee before Dean even woke up. She had been ticking away at her computer looking for cases. She figured while they were out here, they might as well look for something to do.

"Morning, princess," she said to Dean as he yawned and stretched.

He gave her a sarcastic smile. And went straight for the donuts. Evie grabbed the bag before he did.

"Um, toothbrush, dude. Gross."

Dean grumbled under his breath and Evie heard the water running.

"So, two strange cases, though I'm pretty sure one of them is just a serial killer."

"Oh well, if it's just a serial killer, you know, move on," Dean said sarcastically.

"God, cranky in the morning aren't we?" She said back at him and rolled her eyes. "The one I'm more interested in is the Black Witch…"

"NO. No witches. Call Sam. You two can take on witches. I'm so sick of their just disgusting-ness."

"They're not witches. They're moths. Taparaco in Mayan. I'm pretty sure that Kisin has risen and is killing people. There's three cases in a town about 50 miles from here where people have been killed, almost sacrificially and their houses were swarming with taparaco."

"Wow. You are turning into Sam. Nerding out. Wanna explain any of that?"

"Um hello? Master's in mythology. It's a Mayan death God. The moths are supposed to show as a death omen. All the vics have been strong, athletic people. They had their throats slit but no blood was found on any of the scenes. Mayan used to bleed their sacrifices over the Xibalba pit before the sacrifices were thrown into it. However, the bodies in this case were left behind. The moths probably showed up a few days before their deaths and then stuck around."

"So a Mayan death God is sicking Black Witch moths on people and then sacrificing their blood to himself? Why?" Dean said, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Well my guess, princess, is that he's too weak to actually open Xibalba at the moment. So he's gathering the blood of strong people to strengthen himself."

"Ok, brat, how do we kill it?"

Evie searched. Not a whole lot on killing Kisin. "Damn. Um well I'm not coming up with much. Are Bobby and Sam home from the whole vampire thing?

Dean nodded yes. "Good. Call them. See what they can dig up. In the mean time, I think we should go and check out the crime scenes," Evie said quickly.

"Good call, Sherlock."

Evie stuck her tongue out at Dean. He went straight for the donuts. She went outside to rummage through her trunk looking for her "FBI" suit.

"Dean...where is Baby?"

"Sam took her back home. Don't worry I have all my stuff in case you found a case for us. Suit, badge, et cetera. Anything else I can buy. Or make."

"Ok. Well let's get dressed. You can drive." She smiled at him. "And hey at least people won't think you and Sam are together," she laughed.

"Yeah, why the hell is is that? Do you get that vibe?"

"Um..when I first met you yeah. Until Bobby said you were brothers. But I wouldn't have guessed that. You are butch. And you overcompensate. And Sam is...well…more emotional. He's Sam," she shrugged.

"I'm so telling him you called him a girl."

Dean drove over to the first house. Not much left except 4 taparaco in the 4 corners of the room where the woman was killed. They asked her family about her. She was an athletic woman. Worked out 3 times a week. Ran marathons. Volunteered. She was a good woman.

They got the same scenes and answers at the the other 2 victims houses. Good people. Strong. Helped out in the community.

They went to the coroner next. He told them they're throats had be slit by something that was either very sharp or surgical. They had been exsanguinated but he had no idea how there was no blood left anywhere. He had no idea how that was possible.

"So they were drained but there was no marks like they were hung upside down or anything?" Evie asked.

"No marks on the body anywhere," the coroner said.

The phone rang behind them. He told them to go ahead and look at the bodies if they wanted.

"Why did you ask that?"

"I came across a strange case of a demi-god stringing his victims upside down to drain their blood to make them stronger. But Kisin is smarter than that. He knows the Mayan way of bloodletting for sacrifice," Evie said.

"So what are we looking for?"

"No clue."

They searched the bodies and found nothing special. Just a slit in their throat and no blood.

"They must have been good to the last drop."

Evie just stared at him. "Jesus, now I know why Sam gives you bitchface all the time."

"What?" Dean asked, like he didn't know, as they walked out.

They headed back to the motel room. Sam called just as Evie sat down to see if there was anything she missed about Kisin.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah, no I got none of that. Here's Evie."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"So it looks like there were hero brothers who upset the people of Xibalba. They were forced to play the ball game in a Xibalba court. It was a trap and their head were to be cut off with a ball that had blades on it. The twins realized this was a trap and let the Xibalbans win. They were then forced into a set of trials in different houses. A razor house, a jaguar house, a fire house and a bat house. When they defeated all these tests, Kisin and Seven Death were furious. They burned the brothers alive only for them to come back. The brothers then forced the sacrifices to Xibalba to stop because of what Kisin and Seven Death did. The brothers then rose to the sky becoming the moon and sun."

"Well. Isn't that quite the story."

"Yeah, and that's the cliff notes version," Sam said.

"So how do we kill Kisin? And what about Seven Death?" Evie asked as she swatted a bug away.

"My guess would be to behead him. They beheaded one of the brothers and used his head as the ball for another game. But you'd probably have to use a sword or knife that has been blessed in Mayan. And honestly, I don't know where you'll get that unless you head south. As for Seven Death, he _may_be with Kisin but he may not. "

"Actually Sam. I know Mayan. Enough to perform a spell anyways. What does it need to include?"

"My best guess from these glyphs is that it is a blood spell that has to say Kisin's name, where he is to go back to, and that this sword will send him there," Sam said.

"Oh is that all?"

"I know, right. But it can be any sword. Or you can even use a bladed ball just be sure to throw it right."

"Yeah I don't know. Neither of us are baseball players," Evie swatted another bug away, "Ok thanks Sam."

"No problem."

Evie clicked Dean's phone closed. "Well this ought to be fun. First, we have to find a blade and bless it. Then we have to make a bladed ball and bless that too. Then we have to find Kisin and cut his head off. Fun, right?"

"Hell yes. Let's do this."

Evie swatted another bug away. "Jesus. Is this place infested or what?"

Dean looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see the bugs?"

"Um….no…." Dean said, looking around the room.

Evie looked in the corners.

"Shit. Dean. I'm next."

"What?!"

Evie pointed to the the three corners of the room. "He's coming for me. I can see the taparaco. Shit."

"Dean get me a blade so I can get to work on translating this into Mayan. Go find something ball like and some blades." She kissed Dean hard on the mouth. "Hurry Dean."

He rushed out the door and she went to translating the first blade. Dean was back within 10 minutes.

"Any more bugs?"

"Not yet. But I have the spell."

"Great."

"Blood spell. Of course. I don't know if my blood will work because I'm not wholly human so you'll have to use your blood and I'll say the words."

"Ok. Let's just get this done."

Dean picked up the first sword and sliced his palm with it. Evie began.

"Kimil Kisin. Eemeel Xibalaba'an. Lela che' tuxxtik tulakal et yetel. Tu heel k'iin Kisin. Tu heel k'iin Kisin."

Dean picked up the makeshift bladed ball. He cut his other palm with one of the blades and rubbed his blood into each of the blades. Evie repeated her spell.

"Kimil Kisin. Eemeel Xibalaba'an. Lela che' tuxxtik tulakal et yetel. Tu heel k'iin Kisin. Tu heel k'iin Kisin."

"Is that it?" Dean asked.

"That's it. I'll heal you. Give me some practice." Evie put her hands over both of Dean's cuts. Her eyes went blue. Light poured out from her hands. When the light stopped Dean pulled his hands away. Evie was dizzy but she was alert.

"Getting stronger Evie. Cool."

They sat in bed together watching junk tv and eating ordered in Chinese food.

"Evie? I have a confession."

"Oh no…"

"No no. Nothing like seriously bad. But...I...um...I'm seeing the moths too."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Jesus Dean. We need to be able to trust each other. You have to tell me these things." Evie looked hurt. She was upset that Dean would hold out on her.

"Well, why is it after us now? Because we're after it?" Dean asked.

"Could be. It may think we are the brothers that killed it. Or it can sense our strength. What I'm wondering more is if it senses my powers. That could be dangerous territory."

"Yes it could."

"But no fourth moth yet. We're ok. For now." She turned toward Dean and started kissing him. They kissed until both their mouths were red and swollen. But they had to be sharp. No happy endings tonight.

Evie woke up and grabbed a paper from box near the bus stop. She walked it back with some coffee and immediately dropped her coffee and took off running for her room. She slammed the door waking Dean.

"Get the hell up and get dressed now. They found another case last night. This one was slightly different," Evie said her voice rushed while she tried to struggle a leg into her suit pants.

Dean moved quick. "Why is this one different."

"His eyes were cut out."

They got to the crime scene quickly which was still swarming with reporters and police.

"Do you smell...like...a fart?" Dean asked

"Yeah that would be Kisin. His name means "flatulent one." Evie said.

"So we have a farty Mayan death God? Well this whole case stinks."

"Dammit. I knew you were gonna say that. And again, I'm gonna give you Sam bitchface." Which is exactly what she did.

Dean smiled. Once they crossed the police tape Dean went to talk to the detective in charge of the case. Evie wandered the house.

There was white tape showing where the victim had been lying on the floor. Next to it was a metal spoon.

"Oh Jesus…" she said picturing the poor man having his eyes scooped out with a spoon.

There were 4 taparaco in each corner of the room. Evie noticed the pictures on the mantle and wall. This man was a body builder. He was huge. Almost unnaturally huge. All muscle. He even had a few Strongman trophies around the room.

Dean met Evie in the living room.

"What do you got?" They both asked at the same time.

Dean started, "Well according to the police he was home alone. Heard a noise, being a big guy he took a bat and wandered through the house. He called the cops when the noises got louder. Then they heard him scream and a loud thump. Cops said he was a good guy. He used to volunteer for Habitat for Humanity"

"Well we need to hear that tape," Evie said.

"Already on it. Just need to go to the station to get it."

"Good. Well our guy was a bodybuilder. Won some Strongman competitions. But this is what is scary. His eyes were scooped out with a spoon."

"What?" Dean's voice was dead serious. "Jesus."

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"Why his eyes?" Dean asked.

"Because Kisin has a necklace of eyeballs that he wears."

"Gross. You know this case just keeps getting more disgusting," Dean said.

"Ok well, lets head for the coroner…"

Both her and Dean heard another death come over the police radio. They both raced for the car and headed to the next place.

This one was different. The man hadn't been bled. He had just shriveled up until he was almost nothing but bone. Both of them coughed at the strong smell of methane. This guy looked so scary. Like a skeleton with skin. Even his cartilage had disappeared leaving him a skull like nose and no ears.

Evie looked around the room. This guy had to be at least 200lbs before whatever sucked all the...everything out of him. But there were no moths.

"Ok, well they're transferring this guy to the coroner's office. Let's go check out the tape and then the big guy."

While they were on the way to the police station they talked. Evie noted that all the people had been athletic or strong but the other thing was that they all volunteered places. She figured that Kisin took that as meaning they were "willing" to sacrifice. She also told Dean what she noted about the new scene. No moths. Neither of them knew what to make of it.

When they got to the police station they went to listen to the 911 call. They heard the guy yell and the thud. But it was what they heard afterward in the backward that they were more interested in. They had the tech take down the dispatchers voice and up the background voice.

"Kimin wach."

Dean shrugged and looked at Evie.

"It means 'dead soldier'. It's a sacrifice."

They went to check out the bodies in the morgue.

The strongman guy looked like almost all the other victims. Slit in his throat, dry of all blood. Except the crude excision of his eyes. Nothing else remarkable about him.

They asked the tech to pull out the guy that had been nothing but a skeleton and skin. He opened the door and there was nothing on the slab. Dean and Evie looked at each other nervously. They began opening all the doors. He was gone.

"Are you sure he got here?" Evie asked, rushed.

"Yeah, I just finished his paperwork. I was just about to start his autopsy." the tech said to her.

"Shit," she said, "We need to go. Now," she said to Dean.

They drove back to the motel. Evie called Sam.

"Sam, hey it's Evie. Please, please tell me that Kisin doesn't look like skeleton," Evie pleaded.

"Actually yes he does. He's a skeleton who wears a necklace of eyeballs."

She hung up on Sam. "Shit shit shit. Dean. That skeleton man? That was Kisin. He wasn't dead. He was just regenerating."

"Fuck. So he's out and about looking for what? More eyeballs?"

"Or us," Evie said.

They turned into the motel and saw the outside of their room window covered in taparaco.

"Dammit. Dean you have that knife?" Evie asked.

"Yes. But the ball is in the room."

"That's ok. You ready?"

"Let's do this."

Evie opened the door slowly. The smell was overwhelming. Methane. Her and Dean walked in slowly. Kisin was sitting in the chair across the room from them. He slammed the door shut behind them with the flick of his wrist, locking them in.

"Had to learn English. No more Mayan," Kisin said to them, "But I am strong."

He pinned Dean and Evie to opposite walls. He walked up to Dean first.

"Kimin wach," he said to Dean. "You are strong. Smart. You sacrifice for others. You sacrifice for me."

"NO!" Evie yelled and Kisin walked up to her. The movements of the skeleton were jerky, uncoordinated, though Kisin seemed to walk proud. Like he was still a god.

"You," Kisin said close to her face, "You different. You glow. What are you? I feel strength. Powerful, powerful. Hats'uts kimin xunaan. (Beautiful dead foreign woman)"

"Ma' kinsik. Ka'an wach. Chich ka'an wach. (No killin. I am a soldier. I am a soldier of heaven)"

Kisin backed down laughing. "No. I can kinsik (kill) you. Not strong as me."

She felt a slow burn across her neck and a trickle of blood drip down. She looked at Dean, her eyes full of worry.

"Hey! Douchebag!"

The burn stopped, but she was bleeding hard. She needed to get out of this grip. She watched Kisin grab the spoon from the cereal she had the other morning and head for Dean on a mission.

Evie had to hurry. She closed her eyes. Thought about the ball with the blades. She opened her eyes, everything had a blue tint. Dean was screaming. She saw the ball and moved it with her eyes as fast as she could at Kisin's head. There was a loud crunching sound and both Dean and Evie fell to the floor. Evie was breathing hard.

"Dean...I need to heal myself. I can't fix you. I don't have enough grace."

"Evie fix yourself. Now. I'll be fine. It's just a cut."

Dean helped her place her hands on her neck. Her eyes went blue, light left her hands and the last thing she saw was Dean smiling at her.

When she woke up it was dark out. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed watching tv.

"Hey," she said her voice raspy, which she knew to mean she had been out for a while. "How long?"

Dean walked over and kissed her. "About 36 hours. Not bad considering. What did you do to that ball?"

"I don't know. I knew I had to do something. I concentrated on it and the room went to a blue tint. I heard you screaming and it focused me to want to kill him. The ball rose and I looked right at his neck. The ball went. I don't remember after that," Evie said.

"Wow. You are becoming impressive. You healed yourself after that. If you wouldn't have, you would have died."

"Dean, your eye." His left eye was swollen and there was a cut near the orbital socket."

"Let me."

"No. You are too weak. It'll heal on it's own don't worry."

Both of them heard clapping behind them and Dean pulled a gun and Evie pulled her sword.

"Whoa, slow down guys." There were two men. Castiel and another tall, bigger, balding guy.

"Name's Zachariah. And congratulations. You stopped a seal from being broken. The demons in Mexico let Kisin out of Xibalba," Zachariah said, with a pleased tone, "And you the nephilim. Much stronger than we thought. Wonderful. You'll be a worthy addition to the team."

"Whoa, hang on. I'm not on any _team._I hunt. I don't play sides."

"Well you might want to start. Killing Lilith is a priority. We cannot let Lucifer out." Zachariah said to the both of them.

"What happened to me? How was I able to do that?" Evie asked looking at Cass. She had a bad feeling about Zachariah.

"You have more grace than we believed. We thought you were only half an angel. You are more. We are unsure of how much more. If I could take a sample of your blood I can tell you better." Cass' deadpan voice said to her.

Evie wanted to know what she was. She was worried about other angel's knowing her status. "No. I'll just figure it out on my own. But thanks Cass."

"Good job guys. But you need to pick sides. Sam already has," Zachariah said as both him and Cass disappeared.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, stunned. "Ok. One thing at a time. What did you say to Kisin in Mayan?"

"I said 'No killing. I am a soldier of heaven. A strong soldier of heaven."

"So he tried to kill you. Nice."

"Well I'm glad you turned his attention so I could get rid of him."

"Why didn't you let Cass take your blood?"

"I don't trust Zachariah. Something is off about him. I just don't know. Bad feeling," she said looking down, "I'm going to have Raziel do it. I feel he would be more up to not telling anyone about me. I'm just glad this nightmare is over. I guess keeping seals closed is supposed to be harder than just salting and burning bones," she made a small laugh.

"Me too. I'm glad you're safe." Dean turned on the bed to face her and kissed her hard, like he'd almost lost her kind of kiss. When the kiss broke, he looked worried.

"What did Zachariah mean about Sam?"

"Yeah, we need to talk about Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Evie drove in silence. Just the radio on. She had told Dean what Raziel had said about Sam and when Raziel came down to take her blood he told Dean to watch out for his brother. He was headed down a dark path.

Evie knew how much Sam meant to Dean and for him to not realize what was happening or that he wasn't protecting him forced him into himself. He was beating himself up. She could tell.

Her voice was quiet, calm, "Dean?"

She saw his eyes turn toward her than back to the road. He was angry. More than angry. He was determined to find Sam. They'd called Bobby and he said Sam had gone on a hunt in Chicago. When Dean found out he went by himself he was even more upset.

Dean wanted to stop and drop Evie off at Bobby's but she knew better than to leave Dean in the car alone driving to Chicago with nothing to think about but what Sam could possibly be doing and how he wasn't there to protect his baby brother. That was his one job. His only job. Hunting he just happened to come on the side. But protecting Sam and now Evie came first.

"Dean...please talk to me," Evie sounded sad. It had been hours since he'd spoken.

"What? What do you want me to say? My brother is in Chicago sucking the blood of some bitch demon and doing god knows what. This wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. And if he's on a case alone, I will beat the living crap out of him."

"Dean. Maybe he thinks he's helping. Getting stronger to beat Lilith…" Dean cut her off.

"It doesn't matter! He chose some demon over his own brother. And he's been lying to me about it. I just can't."

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Evie asked.

"Confront him. And if he lies. Then I don't know what. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Dean. We've been driving for hours. Can we please stop for the night. He will still be in Chicago in the morning. Please."

"Fine." Dean said sharply.

He pulled into a motel and Evie went in to get a room.

"Two twins will be fine." She was unsure of how much she'd want to sleep next to Dean tonight. The old woman handed her a key and Dean followed her in the car to the parking spot in front of the room.

When they entered Dean stopped in his tracks. "Was there no queen bed room?"

Evie looked down and blushed.

"You chose this room? You don't want to sleep next to me?

"Well Dean, you're a little on the harsh side tonight. I figured you wouldn't want to sleep next to anyone."

"Go get a different room. Now."

"This is exactly why I got two rooms. You aren't the boss of me. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you get to treat me like this. I'm not your fucking dog. I don't go play fetch. I know you're upset and I'm trying my hardest to give you some leeway but you are really fucking pushing my limit, boy."

"Yeah, well when I have to watch over you and Sam and I find out you hid what you knew from me and Sam is lying to me I just don't feel like talking to people I don't trust." Dean said angrily.

Evie was heating up. She could feel the anger rising. She could feel her eyes burning. "Fuck you Dean. I only "hid" what I knew until I could find out for sure but the cat was let out of the bag before I even got a chance to find out if it was true. What if it's not true? What if they're just trying to turn you against Sam because they think Sam will be Lucifer? And as for the trust, you lied to me too. Back at the motel with the moths. So you can just come down off your high horse," Evie said her voice getting louder.

Dean left the room and slammed the door. Evie threw her bag on the bed.

"Fuck!" she said to no one.

Dean came back a moment later grabbed all his stuff and her stuff and slammed the door again. Evie just watched him. She followed him as he moved down two rooms.

The door was unlocked. She was still seeing things in just the smallest shade of blue, which she was guessing meant her eyes were lit up. The room was a queen. One queen.

"And what the fuck makes you think I want to sleep next to you tonight after what you just said to me. You just told me I'm a fucking burden that lies to you. And by the way, I can take care of my fucking self. I did it for a long, long time. I know how to hunt alone. I'm not some china plate that needs to be padded and kept from harm. I broke my spine in 3 places. I know pain. I've been to Hell. I did just fine without you before. So fuck off Dean."

He walked up to her slowly. With a purpose. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into the room and slammed the door.

Evie was still fuming with rage. "Are you fucking jealous or something? That you don't have powers like me or Sam? That you think you're just a human? Because you are far from human Dean. You aren't the only one one being chased by angels. Your picture next to Michael means that you are his vessel. They need you. And you will fight. You fought through Hell and you'll fight through Heaven. No human does that. No one.

His voice was calm. Quiet. Dangerous. "Fuck off Evie. My only job ever has been to protect those I love. And now Sam is hopped up on demon blood and you and me are being chased by angels and demons. I'm not just going to sit by and let Sam be taken to the dark side while we get pulled apart by angels. I don't give a shit about powers or vessels or any of that bs. But I need to be able to trust the people I'm with and right now I don't trust anyone but myself."

Evie's rage hit the roof. Her eyes blew up the room with a blue hue. "Dean you are a selfish bastard do you know that?! I hid what I did to protect you and Sam because I knew this is how you'd react. You don't know that he's on demon blood. You're taking the word of an angel who wants you turned against your brother over what you see what your own eyes. That's how we work Dean. With our eyes. What we can see. And we haven't seen shit out of Sam yet that proves anything. And you don't trust me? After everything we've been through, everything we know about each other. Things YOU haven't even told Sam, that I know about, and you want to ride the high horse. No. That's not how trust works. It's a two way street."

Dean closed what little distance was between them and kissed Evie hard.

"What the fuck do you…" He cut her off with another kiss and pinned her hands above her head when she tried to push him away. Except now she kissed him back harder. Her eyes lighting up the dark room. This was war.

He let her hands go to get her shirt off and she ripped his apart popping buttons off and hearing them land everywhere. She pulled off his white undershirt and ran her hands up his chest. He was still fiddling with her bra. She put her hand on the handprint on his shoulder knowing exactly what it would do.

"Jesus, FUCK Evie." They were both put into overdrive after that. It wasn't an orgasm but strong enough desire to push them harder.

They were kissing and biting each other's tongues and lips. Evie drew blood. Dean sucked on her neck and collarbone until she had two good, hurting bruises next to each other. He finally got her bra off and moved down her chest. She was unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping his pants pushing them and his boxers to the floor.

She grabbed for his cock. She slid her hands down his chest to her knees and took Dean all the way down all at once. He grabbed her hair and started to move her head the way he wanted it. She hollowed her cheeks and moved her tongue around his entire dick. She could barely hear the moans over her own heartbeat in her ears. She looked up at him and everything was tinted blue. When he saw her eyes he couldn't control himself. He pulled her off his dick and stepped out of his jeans.

He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. He wiggled her out of her jeans. She pushed up and back on her elbows until she was all the way on the bed.

"Who the hell told you to move there?"

"Me." Evie said with force.

"Oh really? Well, we'll see how long you stay there." He stuck two fingers in her mouth. "Suck."

She did. Really enjoying this forceful dominant Dean. She was still seeing blue. A fleeting thought went by that she hoped she didn't conk out for like 3 days.

Dean removed his fingers and put one inside her and the other was pushing against her other hole.

"Fuck, Dean."

She hadn't done that in a long, LONG time.

"You are mine tonight nephilim," he said almost evilly.

She moaned to him. The war was over. Technically she'd lost but really they were both going to win.

He slid a finger into her tight ring of muscle. She moaned forgetting what it had felt like.

"What a naughty little angel you are. You like this too much. Maybe I should stop…"

"No...no please. Don't stop. I need...I need you." She moaned through small screams as Dean put another finger in and was moving them in an out.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

She was kind of taken back by the question. "Y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Close enough. Stand up Evie."

She stood and he turned her around and bent her over the bed.

"You need to tell me if it's too hard or too much. I'm trusting you to tell me Evie."

She nodded. She heard a bottle top pop and could hear him slicking up his dick. She felt a cool sensation on her tight muscle. He rubbed his finger around it and pushed it in. She moaned.

"Ok Evie."

She nodded. Her eyes still tinting the whole room.

She felt his dick against her. She felt the push and the burn. He slid his fingers down the sides of her metal spine, easing her tension a little bit.

"Stop. Wait." She said wincing. She needed him so bad but he was so big and the pain was unbearable at the moment.

He stopped and waited until she nodded and pushed in further.

The burn was overwhelming but she wasn't about to stop. She wanted him all the way in.

"Ok Evie?"

"Yes. Oh god, you are so big. So good." He elbows shaking on the bed trying to hold her up.

He pushed in some more. She finally felt him stop. He'd hit the end. He moved slowly in and out of her.

"Holy Christ Evie, you are so, so tight. Oh my god."

"Faster Dean, please."

He moved faster. She felt a squeezing in her stomach. "Jesus you're going to make me come already."

"I know me too."

As she felt herself winding up. Dean picked up her knees and without slipping out of her turned her so she faced him, her hips just on the edge of the bed.

The turn had pushed her right to the very edge and as Dean slammed into her harder and faster she felt all her nerves light up. She'd had her eyes closed but she couldn't help it. She opened them wide and a blinding blue light shot out from them lighting up the whole room. She felt like it went right through the ceiling like a blue beam in the night.

"OH oh fuck DEAN!"

He came moaning unintelligible words. She could feel him pulsing inside her. The light had faded from her eyes but they were still glowing. She was completely spent. She felt Dean pull out slowly and when he was all the way out she moaned.

He turned and went to the bathroom. He came back out a few seconds later with a wet washcloth and cleaned them both up.

The laid on top of the bed. Just breathing. Holding hands in the middle.

Evie spoke first. "So do you trust me?"

Dean smiled. "I'm surprised you remembered anything that was said because I barely do. But I do remember that." He added when he saw her face fall. "Yes, I do trust you. I just think that all the secrets and the possibilities that are being thrown at me are just getting to me. I'm sorry. I said a lot of things I didn't mean."

"Me too. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to understand. To give your brother the benefit of the doubt and if it is true we can kick his ass together. And as for me, Dean, I know you will, but you don't have to worry about me. I've taken care of myself, by myself, before."

"Yeah, I'll probably always worry about you. Can't help it."

There was a knock at their door. They both looked at each other and smiled. Expecting a furious neighbor or front office guy to yell at them for being so damn loud. Dean wrapped himself in the comforter and Evie in the sheet underneath. Dean slapped Evie's ass as she headed for the door.

Letting out a small laugh from Dean and smiling she answered the door already apologizing before the door was all the way open. Then she realized who was standing at her door.

"Raziel!?"


	15. Chapter 15

Evie quickly shut the door, realizing her father was standing at the door and here she was standing in a sheet.

"Get fucking dressed," she said quietly to Dean but Dean was already gathering up clothes. Evie threw on whatever she could find. Ended up in her jeans but Dean's undershirt and Dean grabbed another shirt out of his duffel and the pants that were on the floor.

It took her less than 15 seconds to do all this and she ran back to the door, out of breath.

"Hey. Um what are you doing here."

She watched Raziel glide into the room. His eyes slit when he saw Dean. Dean waved.

"Whatever you two were up to tonight, which I do NOT want to know, you need to knock it off. You also need to move fast. Start packing."

"Why?" Evie asked.

"Start packing and I'll tell you." Dean and her grabbed their duffels and started throwing stuff into it. "You, Evie, sent out a beacon that burst right through heaven. That blue light could be seen for miles. You even made the local news." Raziel snapped his fingers and the tv turned to the news talking about what this possible blue light was. They were suspecting a gas fire.

"Fuck." Evie said, "What is happening? What did my blood say?"

"You are something stronger than an angel. Different from what we thought. You are a still a nephilim but the other half of you is an Abgal. A demi-god created by the Sumerian god Enki. Your mother had the blood of Utuabzu, which was the Sumerian sage that rose to Heaven."

"So...I'm like a double angel or what?"

"You are a whole angel AND a demi-goddess. The first of your kind." Raziel said.

"Wait aren't demi-gods and nephilim like parallels? They're kind of the same thing?" Dean asked.

Evie looked at him with her eyebrows raised. That was the last thing she expected out of Dean's mouth.

"What? I read."

Evie shook her head and looked back at her father. "Is that true?"

"Yes there are parallels. But being a demi-god gives you other powers. For example, telekinesis."

"You saw that?

"Yes. I was worried about you not being able to hold off that seal. I wanted to be sure the two of you didn't get hurt. So I watched. Move. We need to get in the car. They're coming."

Evie and Dean knew better than to ask who was coming until they were on the road. Raziel put them in the car when they had their duffels in hand. They were already driving when Raziel put Dean in the backseat and Evie in the front. Raziel was driving.

"Hey, why am I in the backseat?!" Dean said, upset.

"Dean. Shut up. Who is after us?"

"Demons. You're beacon also emitted a high frequency wave that only demons can hear. Everyone is gunning for you. You being...well whatever you are now."

"There's no name for me?" Evie asked.

"No. There have been so few nephilim and it was believed that the line of Enki had been severed. Apparently not." Raziel said.

"What are the angels and demons calling me?"

"Right now? Just 'the nephilim' but with what happened tonight I'm sure they'll come up with something. a Demilim or a Nephigod or something."

Evie laughed. She knew this was serious but those names were just silly.

"It is time for me to go. Drive until you are at least 500 miles away from that motel. Try not to use your powers. You can use your sword and by all means don't do whatever it was that you did last night. For both your safety," Raziel said and then disappeared, placing Dean behind the wheel.

"Well that's better," Dean said.

"Good job Dean. You made me come so hard that everyone's chasing us."

He laughed. "I'm just that good, baby," he said in a sultry voice.

She punched him in the arm and before he even said 'ow' she said, "Wimp."

"Brat."

They smiled at each other, Dean reached for the radio, then Evie grabbed for his free hand. They were both scared, she knew it. But they both knew how to push that fear away.

"So no more angry war sex for now. Think regular sex is OK?"

"Jesus Dean. Is that all you think about?" Evie laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Evie had almost forgotten about Sam and Chicago when she woke up to find Dean working on his 3rd coffee and taking the turnpike for Chicago. She asked him to stop and fill up and they could switch and she could drive.

He brought Evie a Monster. She hated coffee in the middle of the night. Before the sun rose it always tasted funny to her.

The pump was ringing away. "Hey how are we even going to find Sam? I mean, he could be everywhere and last I checked Chicago was huge."

"I was going to ask you if you knew any computer tricks to finding his GPS."

"Well, if his phone is on. And only one way to check that."

Evie called up Sam. "Hey, Sam. Oh no, that Mayan case went good. I mean a few scratches here or there but it was a seal. Seems we stopped it from being broken. Thanks for your information."

She put him on speaker so Dean could hear, in case he noticed anything in the background.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey, so why do I get the feeling that that blue burst out of light at the edge of Washington was you?"

"Hahahaha. Yeah something weird happened to me during that case. But I've seen its been making the news circuits. So we're headed back to Bobby's. Bobby said you were on a case. Be careful. See you when we get back."

"You got it."

"Well his phone is on," Evie said.

"And that helps us how?" Dean asked.

"Well, um...one of my old boyfriends taught me how to turn on the GPS of a phone on from my computer when my dad went missing in Spain."

"On old boyfriend huh?" Dean asked, a hint of jealousy.

"Yes for like a semester. I had a computer class. Had no idea what I was doing, met him, went out on a few dates. Nothing serious. But what he did teach me was amazing. Wonder what happened to him?" Evie added just to make a little more twinge of jealousy.

"Are you trying to force me to have angry war sex with you again?" Dean asked.

Evie laughed. "Maybe you should grab another coffee. When I get Sam's GPS turned on then I'll take over. OK?"

"Sounds good. You drive like a gramma anyways."

"Oh hahaha. Because you don't drive like a grandpa most of the time."

They both laughed and Evie went to work. She was ticking away at the computer. She hooked her phone up to her computer.

"What are you doing?"

"You really want to know?" Evie asked.

"Will I understand it?"

"Probably not."

"Then nevermind. Just hurry."

"Well if someone would stop interrupting me…" She looked hard at Dean. He smiled at her.

She ticked some more at the keyboard. She would push a couple of buttons on her phone and then go back to the computer.

"Dammit. Ok." She cracked her knuckles.

"What?"

"It's gonna take a little longer. Just hang on."

She ticked even more furiously. Using one hand on her computer and the other on her phone.

"Got him!" She said, "I've turned on his phone camera too. It might help us. Even if it's in his pocket we can catch sounds. I've set my computer to sounds in Chicago that may help. El trains, metra trains, certain words that may give us an idea."

"Great. Your turn. I really need a break." Dean pulled over to the side of the road.

They switched. Evie took off and explained to him what he needed to do. "Ok, the map that is up shows us where Sam is. If he moves the dot will move. The two screens on the right, they will light up green when they hear anything that will give us clues to where they are. If there are any even. But for now keep your eye on the red dot. We should be to Chicago in another hour or so."

"Anyone ever tell you you are absolutely brilliant. And gorgeous. And with a very handsome hunter I may add."

"Are you saying that just to get in my pants?" Evie laughed.

Evie drove. She could feel the caffeine coursing through her. Dean fell asleep. She'd let him sleep until they got closer to the dot on the computer. She was worried. She had a sinking feeling Sam was actually drinking demon blood. She was afraid Dean wouldn't be able to stop himself. She was glad that she'd learned that Enki spell. At least she could control herself now. She dreamt while Dean had drove earlier. She spoke with Raziel. He told her how to control her eyes, her powers. He gave her the spell of Enki which allowed her to be even stronger but gave her more control.

She even learned how to control the light in her eyes. She practiced in the white room Raziel first brought her to when they met. She did terrible at first. But after what was a few hours in the white room, only about an hour on earth, she felt like she had control. Enough anyways. And woke to find Dean drifting off.

When they hit the Dan Ryan Expressway she nudged Dean until he woke up. 3 am. Far too early. But good for undercover.

"What's the computer saying?" she asked him.

Dean rubbed his eyes and opened them wide and then squinted at the brightness of the computer. "Um right now he's not moving. 600 E. Kensington."

"Well we're headed the wrong way."

Evie got off at Roosevelt Avenue and turned them around. "Alright get me directions. And make sure he doesn't move."

They drove until the found an old abandoned factory. Dean pointed. "He's there. I know it."

They both saw Baby outside and Evie could feel Dean's level of pissed off-ness rising. They snuck in and Evie went first, even though Dean tried to stay ahead of her. "Now. Whisper. I hear something."

It was moaning noises. From a girl. Evie knew those noises. And they were not from being hurt.

She peeked around the corner. There was Sam with a demon in his lap. His face was hid around the side of her neck.

"Fuck." Evie mouthed and then let Dean look.

"Ruby." Dean said, dripping with hatred. "I can barely see anything."

"Yeah well, I can, that's why I'm going first. And by the way, Ruby is an ugly demon. I mean pretty outside but inside. Jesus.

"Your eyes aren't glowing how can you see?"

"Long story short, while I was sleeping, Raziel helped me learn to control my powers. Don't worry I can turn them back on. I know how much you like them. But I can see in the dark so move," she said.

Dean looked stunned but moved.

She finally saw Sam's face. Covered in blood. "Dammit."

"What?" Dean asked, but she could tell he already knew.

"Dammit!" he said out loud.

"Dean! SHH." She mouthed.

"Who's there?" Sam's voice echoed off the metal walls. Both of them sat their with their hands over their mouths. They didn't even want to be heard breathing.

"I heard it come from over there." said a girl's sultry voice.

Evie heard the two of them move forward and decided to take charge. No ugly demon was going to beat her to the punch. She held Dean back. "Stay here. You'll know when to come out," she whispered in his ear.

Evie stepped forward. "Sam. Demon."

"Evie?" Sam's voice was confused.

"Yes. Evie. Really Sam? Demon blood? You are so much better than this."

"I'm saving lives! I can pull and kill demons out without having to hurt the host. And do you know how much information I've got on Lilith? Enough to know where she's headed and what she's going to do."

Evie slow clapped. "Well good for you Sam," her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But this isn't the way. Is this really how you and Dean do things?"

Sam and Ruby lunged at her. "I don't have to prove anything to you. You are nothing to me." And Evie watched both their eyes turn black.

She rose both of her hands and lifted them both off the floor, strong holding them so they couldn't move.

"Bitch, I will…" Ruby started but Evie snapped her fingers and Ruby's voice was gone.

Sam's eyes had returned to normal.

"What the hell are you?"

"More powerful than you, even with veins full of demon blood. And I didn't have to suck it out of some disgusting thing."

"Hey! She saved my life. She rescued me. After Dean was gone, if it wasn't for her I would have died."

"So you think choosing the same path to death is the way to go? Good call, Sam."

"Wait. Did you bring…" Sam started but Dean stepped out from around the corner before he finished. Sam hung his head.

"Lower him."

Evie brought Sam toward the floor. She let his feet touch the ground but he was still unable to move.

"Fuck, Sam. What the hell is this? So what if she saved your life? That means you have to go around drinking her blood? Did you even know your eyes turned black when you lunged for Evie. Dude you are a mess."

"It's making me stronger. So I can kill Lilith." Sam said struggling against his invisible bonds.

"At what cost? You have no idea how that shit will affect you. And you've been lying to me. You chose a demon over your own brother. What the hell, Sam?" Dean's voice was a mix of sadness and anger. Betrayal.

Sam hung his head again. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be able to help. I've been killing demons without killing the host. I'm on Lilith's trail."

"Just stop, Sam. Make up whatever excuses you need to to sleep at night but that shit isn't going to work on me. This isn't how we do things. We don't suck blood to find out information. And we don't need to be stronger. We can take this on our own. We don't do shit like this."

Dean looked at Evie. She was trying to remain calm. Something he could hold onto. She could see the hurt from Sam's betrayal all over his face. "I want to deal with her."

"Hold on Dean. I wouldn't kill her." Evie said.

"Oh I'm not going to kill her. Not today. She's only getting off today because she saved Sam's life."

He looked up at Ruby. "Think of it as a freebie. But the next time I see you. I will kill you."

Evie snapped her fingers and Sam disappeared. "Don't worry he's in your car, unconscious. He'll stay that way until we get home. But I thought I'd give you a few minutes with our demon princess here. Remember don't kill her."

Evie drew her hand to the down just enough so the tips of Ruby's feet scraped the ground. "You want her to speak?"

"Yes."

Evie snapped her fingers and left Dean with Ruby. She walked outside as she heard the first screams coming from the demon.

Evie leaned up against her car. What a fucking shitshow she thought. She looked at Sam through Dean's window. He should be fun coming down off that demon blood.

Ten minutes later Dean walked out, strength in his walk. On a mission.

"Let's go."

"Dean. Look at me. I know this isn't ideal. And I know how pissed you are. I can sense it all over you. But we have to get Sam off this demon juice. And it's not going to be pretty."

"I'm aware."

"Hey, I can make her hurt constantly everytime she moves for like a good week if you want."

Dean gave her an evil look. "Do it. Bitch deserves it."

Evie snapped her fingers. "We do have a problem though Evie."

"What's that?"

"You. The demons they know about Enki. They know you're a demi-goddess and they know you're a nephilim. If they kill you, they will break two seals at once."

"Well shit. We'll just have to not let them kill me. Raziel said they're getting desperate for seals. So we should probably ward up Bobby's place when we get back."

"Good idea. So all that back there? You learned from Raz?" Dean asked.

"Most of it. There was a blood spell from Enki that had to be invoked but…"

"Evie...dude. Those come with a price."

"Dean, everything we do comes with a price. But this spell was meant for the sages of Enki. This spell's danger is that you have to be careful of your own strength. Which I practiced with Raziel. Which is why I was able to stronghold Ruby and Sam without squeezing them to death."

"You just keep getting more awesome by the minute. And hey! I thought of a name for you. Demi angel," Dean's voice said with a touch of happy and sad in it.

"See now that's way better than nephigod or demilim." Evie said smiling. "Stolen. Demi angel it is." She looked at Dean. "Are you going to be ok with him in the car."

"As long as he stays out, yeah," Dean said, his voice returning to pissed.

"Ok." She pulled Dean close to her and kissed him. A gentle kiss. As if she wanted to say 'I'm sorry'. Her second kiss was stronger. She wanted him to know she was there for him. That he could trust her.

"I know, Evie. I know," he said as they broke the kiss. She took a deep breath and hugged him.

"Well let's get moving. The faster we get him home, the faster we get him off this demon crap." Dean said, "I'll follow you, brat."

"You got it, wimp."


	17. Chapter 17

"Shit," Evie said. She pulled her Impala over and she saw Dean do the same. "We have a problem."

"What now?" Dean looked tired. Worn down.

"Bobby called. We have a case. In Bedford, Iowa. 'Bout an hour from here. I think we should take it."

"What about Sam?"

"Well, by the time we get there most of the blood should have worn off. But I was going to wake him up and get him metabolism going and get it out a little faster. He shouldn't have more than his usual powers. Demon blood wears off pretty fast according to Raziel. Kinda like my grace when I was first learning to use it."

"We need to get him back." Dean said, standing his ground.

"I know we do. But we also have a job. 3 women have died by their husbands."

"That doesn't sound like our job."

"It does when the men were in perfect, happy marriages and they don't have any idea why they killed their wives," Evie said. "Look I'm going to move him into my car and wake him up, don't worry he won't be able to get out of the car. We need to do this, Dean. It's the job."

"Fine, let's just go and get this over with," Dean said with a huff and walked back to his car.

Evie wanted to be mad but she knew he was dealing with so much. She gave him his space. She snapped her fingers to move Sam into her car.

Evie took off with Dean behind her and she snapped her fingers again to wake Sam up. He woke slowly.

"Sam? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You are in a shitload of trouble." Evie said looking at him from the side.

"Where's Dean?"

"In the car behind us. We're going to a case in Iowa. But we need to talk about you and Dean."

"Why doesn't my face hurt or I have some broken ribs or something?" Sam asked.

"Because I've had you unconscious since we found you so you don't do or say anything more stupid than you already have."

"What? You have that much power? How?" Sam asked.

"Cliff notes, I'm a nephilim and a Sumerian sage. The sage was the one that ascended to Heaven. I am a demi-goddess of Enki. A demi-angel as Dean has so named me. So I'm a full blown angel with the powers of a demi-god." Evie explained quickly.

Sam was silent. She knew he was thinking. She could almost hear him.

"But I put you in my car to talk about Dean. You have hurt him. Beyond your own imagination. The betrayal he feels is emanating off of him. I can feel it. His heart is broken. Sam. Why? Why wouldn't you go to him."

"Because he was in Hell. Ruby helped me take down demons. Helped me find Lilith so I could break his contract. She stopped me from killing myself to go down there and find him. I was lost without him. She made me stronger. She showed me what I was capable of." Sam answered.

Evie understood the power of that loss. "Capable of? Sam you're plenty capable without sucking down demon juice that does god knows what. Look, I know the loss Sam. I had my moment when my dad disappeared. But I didn't go around sucking the blood of demon, who by the way, is extremely ugly under her gorgeous meat suit. Dean's pissed because you didn't go to him when he came home. That you snuck around. You lied. You hid things from him. He feels betrayed."

Sam hung his head. "I meant well. I wanted to tell him but I was afraid how he would react."

"Well how would you feel if your brother was feeding on demon blood and practically turning himself into a demon and lying about it?"

"Touché."

"You do realize that your eyes turned completely black yesterday. You looked like a demon. I had half a mind to exorcise you, but you weren't really possessed."

"Really? That bad?"

"Yes, Sam. That bad. You need to stop." Evie said.

There was silence in the car. Evie could hear Sam thinking again.

"You know you are the loudest thinker I have ever met. Seriously Sam. Relax. I can keep both of you from killing each other if I have to. Or at least hold back Dean from killing you." Evie said.

"Well that's comforting," Sam said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "So this case...what is it?"

"Three husbands murdered their wives say they have no recollection of the crimes. Happy marriages. Said they were seduced by strippers. I haven't told Dean that part yet." Evie said, jealousy in her voice.

"Oh he's going to be in heaven," Sam said and then saw the look on Evie's face. "Oh. Sorry Evie."

"It's ok. I know your brother. And I also know I could beat him into next week if I wanted to. So we'll see how this goes."

The rest of the ride they talked about what Sam had felt while on the blood, how he could fix his relationship with Dean. They moved on to other mythology topics. Evie told him about the Mayan case; went more in depth about Enki and Raziel.

They finally reached Bedford, Iowa, found a motel and stopped for the night. Dean wasn't speaking to Sam and was using Evie as a go between until she got fed up with it and pulled Dean outside.

"Dude. I am not going to be your go between. You two are going to work this case together. I don't give a shit about his betrayal or whatever. He apologized. We're going to tap him out when we get home. I actually pretty sure he's almost tapped out anyways. He's just Sam. Your brother. Premonitions and some telekinesis Sam, but normal as he gets. So man up. Because I'm sitting backseat on this one. You two need to learn to trust each other again."

"Fuck Evie. Don't do this to me. I can't. I just can't right now." Dean said almost pleading.

"Yes you fucking can. Because you have to. Because I'm not going on this case unless I absolutely have to. I'm research girl on this. So grow a pair, do what you and your brother are good at, and save some lives. And remember he's your brother. It's not like you've never made a mistake in your life before. Or lied to Sam, like you're doing now not telling him about Hell. You need to learn how to trust him again. He's yourbrother," Evie said wanting Dean to just trust her on this. .

"Do you trust him?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I do. I think he knows he fucked up and he's sorry. I think he thought he was doing the right thing. And when you were in Hell, he floundered. Like me when I lost my dad. He made a mistake. A very big and possibly hugely consequential mistake, but I know he wants to atone. Give him a chance. For me."

That did it. Dean wasn't happy about it but he'd try.

"And try to be nice to him. He already hates himself more than you hate him at the moment." Evie added.

"I doubt that," Dean said.

They slept. Sam in one bed. Dean wrapped around Evie like an octopus in the other. She hadn't had a nightmare since she started sleeping in bed with Dean. She was grateful for that.

But it was early. She couldn't sleep anymore. She got up, snuck out and grabbed breakfast and coffee for the boys. She grabbed a newspaper on her way in.

It was 7am. "Boys. Wake up." She shoved Dean's shoulder first, then Sam's. "C'mon boys. Up and at 'em. There's beasties about and we need to deal with them." Both the boys groaned. They sounded so much like brothers.

"I brought breakfast. Coffee and greasy food." Dean moved like lightning when he heard that.

"Dude. Again. Toothbrush. What are you five?" Evie said grabbing the bag away from Dean.

Sam laughed through a yawn. "Actually he's about two."

Evie laughed. Dean sulked off to the bathroom. "Traitor," he said to Sam with a hint of love in his voice. When the door shut Evie smiled at Sam as if to say 'well it's a start'.

"So boys. FBI suits. Badges. Off you go. Call if you need info." She slapped Dean's ass as he left the door. "What no kiss?"

He turned and dipped her and kissed her like in the old black and white movies.

"Wow. That was...unexpected. Good luck. Have fun." She said as they got in the car.

Dean called her about half an hour later. "So. Dude. Strippers. Finally a case involving strippers. We're headed to a place called 'The Honey Wagon'. Guy said he met a stripper and fell in love. We stopped at the autopsy doc she said the guys had high levels of oxytocin in their blood. The neurotransmitter that makes you wanna cuddle after sex." Evie heard the excitement in his voice when he said strippers and she clamped down on her jaw hard.

"Jesus did you have a stroke trying to say 'neurotransmitter'?" She asked, venom in her voice.

"What is up with you?"

"I don't know Dean. Maybe you're just a little TOO excited about strippers."

"Evie. Seriously. You don't have anything to worry about. Besides. I bet you could strip better than any of the girls there."

"Nice Dean. Way to try and pay it forward. Have to put in a pole in our room at home. Besides, I could probably make you come just by turning my eyes on." She said, sinfully.

Evie called Bobby. A siren. Only way to kill it is a bronze dagger dipped in the blood of someone under the siren's spell. Even better. Evie rolled her eyes.

Dean called and said he's met another FBI agent working the case and that he's totally awesome. He loves all the same stuff Dean does. Evie was only half listening at the time because she was busy looking up as much lore as she could find. And Dean was slurring so she knew he was drunk.

Sam and Cara, the autopsy doctor, arrived at the motel first and told Evie about what they think is causing the oxytocin overload. Poisoning. They just weren't sure how. But Evie knew. She told them the lore says that it's usually passed through saliva. So the strippers were probably kissing or licking the men they were with to poison them.

Sam took Cara home for the night, leaving Evie to pour over more lore and try to figure out how they're going to get someone's blood who's currently being poisoned by the siren. Dean came back and Evie could sense something was up with him she just wasn't sure what.

Sam walked in and Dean grabbed him and held a knife to him. The other FBI agent, the one Dean was talking about, Nick, he was the siren. He spat on Sam and Evie. Sam was immediately affected. Nick told the brother's to battle it out and which ever brother wins gets him. They both spat venomous words at each other while Evie was still trying to get control over her powers. The poison was slowing her down but once she got it off of her she was ready.

"STOP!" the whole room froze, except for her and the siren. Dean was about to swing an axe at Sam and Sam had the demon knife about to slash at Dean.

"So. A male siren. That's new." Evie said.

"Oh, honey. I can be anything. But what the hell are you?" Nick asked.

"Something more powerful than you'll ever be. And honestly, spitting? Nasty habit."

He was about to spit at her again but she blocked it this time, knowing it was coming.

"Look. You are obviously not going to win this one. I'm far too strong and you're well, not. Actually you're a sad, pathetic little beast. Jumping from lover to lover like some needy child. Christ, I see why you fazed out. It's really sad."

"He doesn't love you, you know. He just likes that you'll do anything for him and you can protect him. He doesn't really care." Nick said trying to get under her skin.

"Is that so? You know I don't seem to remember him coming after me when he got to the hotel. But as soon as Sam walked in...well." She looked at the brother's frozen in time. "I think he loves me. I think he's pissed at his brother and you were able to glance that off the top of his head because hey, why dig too deep for other love when it's right there on top."

"Yeah? You should have seen the way he was looking at those strippers. Like they were good enough to eat. That I could sense off him." Nick said, a sense of reveling in his voice.

"Hey, he can look all he wants. But as long as he's coming home with me or to me at the end of the night, I really don't give a shit. Besides I have something they'll never give him" Evie said, with a wink lit her eyes up a bright blue, "Enough chit chat." She took out a bronze dagger, sliced Dean's hand and threw it at Nick as he tried to run. She was a perfect knife thrower and it landed right in his heart through his back.

He turned into a hideous, shriveled up monster. "Jesus. Yuck. No wonder he was so needy. Nobody could ever love that. Eck." Evie turned back to Dean and Sam. She pulled the axe out of Dean's hand and the knife from Sam's. She turned her eyes down to a bright shade of blue, just not glowing. She snapped her fingers and time started up again for them.

Dean swung with nothing in his hand's causing him to take a few awkward steps.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"You got yourself poisoned by the siren. Good going Dean. You fell in love with a man. Didn't know you batted for both teams," she said playfully, "Then he poisoned Sam and made you two battle it out. Winner got to be with him."

"And the shriveled mess on the floor?" Sam asked.

"The siren. Dead. I'm a perfect knife thrower. Here," she said throwing dean a bandana from her pocket for the slice on his palm. "Needed your blood."

She could tell the boys remembered what they said to each other. That Dean hated Sam for lying. Sam telling Dean he wasn't a strong enough hunter to take on Lilith. He teased Dean about his time in Hell. They both looked embarrassed and sad.

"I'm going to give you boys a few minutes to think and talk. And I mean talk. Things were said out of poisonous uncontrolled inhibition. So, maybe talk and apologize. I'll be in the room."

About 15 minutes later the boys came into the room. Evie had fixed the door they busted through in the fight. They looked tired. But more at ease than earlier. And way more at ease than in Chicago.

Sam went to take a shower leaving Evie time to talk to Dean.

"The siren told me you didn't really love me. But I'm hoping that your love was deeper than what he wanted to dig for and since Sam was right on top of your mind he went for that."

"I do love you Evie. With everything I have. With the exception of the spot for Sam."

"I am aware of that spot. I know you'd do anything to save us. But please Dean, be careful. Love like that can make you do somethings you may regret or aren't right."

"I know. I just want to protect you."

"Which is funny because I should be, and am, the one that should be protecting you. My powers are strong enough to be able to shield you from anything, yet you are the one to throw yourself in front of bullets and knives and spells. Stop it. I can block all that. I know you want to protect me. But I'd rather you be the amazing hunter I know you are and alive than dead trying to protect me. Yes, I know there are things after me. But they are after you too. And Sam. So we need to trust each other. We just have to get Sam off that juice," Evie said.

"It's so hard to not protect you and Sam. It's my job. It's always been my job to protect Sammy and when you stepped into my life I wanted to shield you too. But you're right. Your powers could protect both me and Sam. I don't know. It's just a habit that I can't break," Dean said looking down.

Evie pulled his chin up and kissed him. She heard the water turn off in the shower.

"So how were those strippers?" She asked Dean with a wink and lighting up the blue light in her eyes, knowing exactly what it would do to Dean.

"My god, you're a firecracker tonight. And I don't swing both ways."

"Is that so? You looked pretty in love with him…" Evie said and then Dean pulled Evie into a hard kiss, like he was trying to prove something.

Evie broke the kiss. "I think you're gonna need a cold shower tonight," she said looking down at Dean's pants.

"It's those eyes baby. You know all I could think about was you with your eyes dancing around a pole to "Cherry Pie. Mmmm."

"Pie, a stripper pole, and a girl with glowing eyes. You have the strangest kinks." She winked at him.

"Oh you have no idea, sweetheart." He winked back at her as he got up for the shower just as Sam opened the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Evie warned Sam that she was going to knock him unconscious for the rest of the ride home. Sam wanted to know why. Evie snapped her fingers just as she was about to say something and then she'd say that Sam just passed out when he woke up. Maybe from withdrawal.

Dean drove in front and Evie followed. It was only a few hours to Bobby's from where they were, stopping and getting snacks and drinks along the way. Giving them a chance to talk about what the hell they were going to do about Sam.

"The panic room." A deadpan voice came from behind them making both of them jump.

"Jesus Cass. How many times?" Dean said, breathing hard.

"I apologize. My suggestion though. Bobby's panic room. It'll keep him in their until the demon blood wears off and he's better." Cass said.

"You can't just maybe, fix him?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no. Not without killing him. I can't separate what is his blood and what is the demon's."

"Wait, Cass. Did you know about Sam?" Evie asked

"Not right away. The blood levels in his system were too low. But he's been needing more and more in order for it to work. He's built a tolerance to it. It was only about a month ago that I realized what he must have been doing in order to be that strong."

"And what? You didn't think to share with the rest of the class?" Dean said walking up to Cass and standing right in his face.

"Dean don't make me pull you back. Stand down." Evie said.

"I wanted to be sure. And I had to know which demon." Cass said, curiosity at what had just transpired on his face.

"Why did it matter? He's my brother. I deserved to know." Dean was shouting at Cass.

"Ok Dean. It's time to go. I promised you I wouldn't use my powers on you unless absolutely necessary but you're getting riled. It's drawing attention." Evie said. "Look I'll stick around see what I can get out of Cass and meet you at Bobby's in about an hour. Just leave Sam in the car. I'll move him to the edge of the panic room when I get there."

Dean turned in a huff and got back in his car. Evie turned back to Cass who was gone. "Dammit Cass. Raziel?"

"Darling. What do you need? Are you ok?" Raziel asked a hint of fear in his voice. He was so different from Cass. Having spent so much time on Earth and learned how humans behave he was much more emotional.

"I'm fine, dad. But I'm worried. I know you're in battle up there. But there's something up with Cass and Zachariah. I don't know what so I know that makes it dangerous. But if you could try and find something out that would be so helpful."

"I'll do what I can baby. How's Dean?"

"Well, better than expected. I mean his brother is sucking the blood of demon and lied to him about it. But actually they got along pretty well on this last case."

"The siren, right?"

"Yeah. Ugly creatures. How come we never met one?" She asked her Dad, happy that it was almost like the way they used to be.

"Because they're rare. And you know why the siren didn't find you right? Your grace shields Dean's love for you. Otherwise he would have been after you, not Sam, even though Sam was at the top of his mind. I could see you worrying about that. But your grace has self preservation linked to it. To hide you from whatever it can. The siren was easy. But there may be monsters that will find you in Dean's heart. Just be careful. Watch out for him. I will try and find out what I can. See you soon Evie. Oh! And Cass is right about the panic room. My suggestion is to take Dean out somewhere. It's not going to be a fun ride." Raziel handed her something. A black Amex card. "Balthazar owes me."

Evie thought of all the possibilities she could do with that card. But she knew she was going to have a hard time keeping Dean too far away from Sam. She grabbed the nearest phone book. She called the Sioux Falls ClubHouse Hotel and asked for the honeymoon suite. She gave them Balthazar's card number. She told them to expect them either tonight or tomorrow. She'd have to see what kind of mood Dean was in.

The next number she looked up she blushed at when calling them. She asked them if they'd be willing to rent out the entire place to her for the night. They said sure if she could pay for the amount they'd lose out on. She gave them the black Amex number. They were more than happy to oblige when they heard which card it was. They asked if she wanted the DJ. She said if they had an iPod hook up she'd been fine.

When she got off the phone she was still blushing. That was the second most awkward phone call she ever had to make. Right behind having to be a phone sex worker in order to catch a ghost who was using the phones.

She stopped at a lingerie store on her way home and picked up some different items. She'd choose later depending on Dean's mood. She was hoping to take his mind of what would be happening to Sam in about 2 hours.

She finally made it to Bobby's. She saw Sam slumped in Dean's car. Dean, Bobby, Cass, and sheriff Jody Mills were all standing outside.

"Wow. The whole family is here. Well let's get him inside. Bobby, Cass, Dean go stand near the panic room door. You'll need to catch him."

Dean texted Evie to let her know they were ready. Evie snapped her fingers and Sam disappeared. Jody and Evie walked into the house and the boys had already laid Sam on the bed.

"God I hope we don't have ta chain him down." Bobby said. "Idjit."

Dean looked sorrowful. He didn't want to see Sam like this. Nobody really did. But they all knew had to get him off the juice. It had to be done.

"Okay guys I think we should all go upstairs and then I'll wake up Sam. Dean I need you to come up to the bedroom with me."

Everybody slowly trudged upstairs, like a death march.  
Evie snapped her fingers again and about a minute later they could hear Sam screaming to be let out. That he didn't deserve to be in there.

Dean followed Evie upstairs to the bedrooms. "Dean I really don't think you should be here for this. I can see the toll it's taking on you already and he's barely started his withdrawal."

"I can't leave him, he's my brother."

"Dean. Listen. Bobby, Cass, and Jody are here. I've already given them my number and my backup number if I need to put Sam out in order for them to get him chained to the bed. They have your numbers and if it's a real huge emergency all they have to say is 911. But I don't want you in this house. Bobby is an amazing hunter, Jody is sheriff and can handle herself, and we have an angel in the house. You don't need to see this."

"So what are you suggesting? I just ditch my brother in his time of need?" Dean asked starting to get upset.

"No. You're not abandoning him. But I've seen people withdraw off of just about everything. Things will be said. Heard. Physical changes. Hallucinations. I don't want you to have to hear that. Like I said, he's just starting to withdraw and you are already on edge. I can sense it all over you. So I want you out of the house. Sam will be safe here." Evie said, trying to make Dean understand.

Sam's screamed reverberated around the whole house. Then he started to call Dean's name.

"Ok Dean. It's time to go. I already packed you a bag. We're only going 20 minutes from Bobby's house. We can get here fast if we have to. Jody told us if something happens she'll clear the roads for us."

Dean looked pained. She could tell hearing his brother scream for him was making his soul scream back.

Evie snapped her fingers and locked Dean in her car.

"Sorry, Dean. I needed you out. They will take care of Sam. Trust us. Please."

Dean sighed. His face was pained. "Ok. Where are we going?" Dean sounded so far away from her.

"We're going to the ClubHouse Hotel and then I have a surprise for you." Evie said, hoping to get some excitement out of Dean.

"A surprise huh?" She could hear the wheels turning in Dean's head and she was happy to just get his mind off of Sam.


	19. Chapter 19

They got to the hotel and the woman smiled at them as they checked in. Probably thought they were newlyweds since Evie asked for that suite. Evie just smiled back and handed over the Amex.

"Perfect. Your room 530. 5th floor, turn left, all the way at the end of the hallway. Secluded," the woman in the brown pantsuit told them and handed over their keys, "There's also two passes to the waterpark if you choose to use it. And a free complimentary breakfast in the morning."

When they got to the room Dean's eyes widened. There was beautiful 4 poster bed on the right. A jacuzzi on the left near the bathroom. A large double L shaped couch and a huge cabinet in front of it. Evie hit a button on a remote sitting on a table at behind the couch. The tv rose up out of the cabinet. There was a beautiful oak desk and two large Laz-y-boy chairs next to the couches. A note said "Feel free to move the furniture."

"So…?" Evie asked.

"What is this?" Dean asked back.

"I wanted you to take your mind off Sam. I wanted you to relax so I bought out the honeymoon suite…" her voice was now unsure. Dean didn't look pleased. But he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"This is perfect. Thank you." He said whispering in her ear, giving her a shiver.

"Well I have a second surprise for you later." Evie said, her eyes flashing blue just a little bit.

Dean gave her a half grin like he knew 'fun with Evie' was headed his way.

They settled into the jacuzzi. Evie called Bobby because she made Dean promise not to call. That she would be the one to check on Sam and relay the news to Dean.

"Thanks, Bobby," Evie said and then looked at Dean who had his lower back right over a jet and looked like he was in heaven.

"Bobby said that Sam has started to have hallucinations, which is good and bad. He's hitting the middle of withdrawal. At least, I'm hoping that demon blood is like most drugs."

"What's the bad?" Dean asked still not opening his eyes.

"He could hit seizures next which is why Bobby may call me to knock him out until him and Cass and Jody can get him hooked up to the bed."

Dean sighed loudly. She knew he didn't like be so far away from his brother, but Sam had asked her to keep Dean away from him during this time. So she was trying.

Evie stepped out of the jacuzzi and dried off. Blow dried the hell out of her hair and did something she hadn't done in years. Victory rolls. She put on the white baby doll that was had see through satin across her stomach. She threw on the g string that went with it and then then lacy boy shorts over that.

"Dean, come on. We're gonna be late."

She heard Dean groan. She knew he was really enjoying that jacuzzi but she knew this would make him have a little more fun.

She peeked out the bathroom door and saw that he was almost dressed and grabbing his gun (something he never left without) and coat. Evie stepped out in a long trench coat and black heels.

"Ooh. What's under there?" Dean said trying to peek at her collar. Evie smacked his hand away.

"None of your business. Yet." She winked at him.

Evie drove them to Scarlett O'Hara's. Dean raised his eyebrows as far as they would go.

"A strip club? Really Evie? What you want to see how I react with my girlfriend there?"

"No. C'mon. Let's go get you a drink."

Evie left Dean at the bar getting drinks while one of the girls she asked to stay paying her 1000 for the night to DJ and help her into costume, took her to the back.

Evie fixed her hair. Put on her fire red lipstick and slid on her angel wings that the club had had. Destiny helped give her a smoky eye look and heavy blush. Evie looked at herself. Destiny told her she could totally dance if she wanted to. She'd danced before, taking a pole dancing class in France, but never for money. Not really appealing to her. But she knew how to work the pole. She was just nervous about Dean.

Destiny came out and told Dean that he had a seat in the front. Then she moved over to the DJ stand and started Evie's iPod. "Cherry Pie" started blaring over the speaker and Evie stepped out onto the stage. She saw Dean's mouth almost hit the floor.

Evie stood in the middle of the stage, legs a little wider than shoulder width apart. Hands on her hips. She stood there until the music took over and she starting twisting her hips and bending her knees. She lifted her hands above her head and dipped and swayed. She kicked off her heels and walked forward toward the pole. She caught Dean's eyes and she lit hers up. She took off her angel wings and wiggled seductively out of her boy shorts revealing her g string.

She grabbed the pole and starting twisting around it, even hanging upside down with her legs apart and sliding down it. Dean was wolf whistling at her. She could see he was saying things but the music was so loud that she couldn't hear him.

The song ended and moved to The Pretty Reckless' Heaven Knows, and Evie got on her hands and knees and moved toward Dean from the stage. She lit up her eyes even brighter. They were starting to give off a blue glow in the dark club.

Evie stepped off the stage and went straight down to Dean. She sat on his lap. His hands fell limp at his sides. He knew the rules. She smiled devilishly.

She whispered into his ear, "So pie, a stripper pole, and girl whose eyes light up. You must be in heaven."

Dean smiled and looked down. Evie ground against the already hard erection he had in his jeans.

"Christ Evie. You are unbelievable. And unbelievably gorgeous."

She took Dean's hand to one of the rooms that had curtains. Destiny knew to turn the music down and just let the rest of the playlist go on.

"I can't believe you did that up there. That was...amazing. You were so hot. Where did you learn to move on a pole like that?"

"Practice. In France." She smiled at him and then kissed him, biting his lip just a bit. "You can touch me now, you know?"

"Oh thank god." And Dean's hands were all over her back. Feeling her metallic spine, pulling at the straps on her shoulders, trying to get the babydoll off. When it was close to coming off Evie pulled Dean's t-shirt off of him and touched his handprint sending them both off. Evie's eyes were lighting up the whole darkly lit room.

"Fuck Evie. Again."

Evie touched his handprint again and held it there. They were both screaming each other's names and she could feel Dean about to come so she unzipped his pants and pulled out his extremely hard dick and took it in her mouth, not letting go of his shoulder. He came so hard she almost choked and as he came so did she. She was afraid her eyes would send up another beacon so she let go of his shoulder and slid to the floor just trying to breathe.

"I don't think I've ever come like that before, without touching I mean," Evie said. "I mean I knew it was possible, I just didn't think guys could come like that."

"Jesus Christ Evie. Was this like my birthday, christmas, easter, whatever other holiday wrapped into one?"

"No. I just wanted you to know I could hold my own to those strippers you were drooling over in Iowa." She smiled up at him. He joined her on the floor.

"The angel wings and white? Nice touch. Though I'm pretty sure you're no angel," Dean said through a smile.

"I'm all angel baby. Just a naughty one." She winked at him. Her eyes were still glowing. She could see he was still mesmerized by them.

"You want me to turn them down?" She asked.

"Hell no. You are perfect just like this." He took her head in his hands and kissed her.

All of the sudden, Evie's eyes went blue and shot through the roof of the club. She couldn't stop it. When it finally stopped, she was breathing hard.

"Dean, I couldn't stop it! We have to get out of here. Now."

She grabbed her underwear from the stage put them on as she headed for her shoes. Grabbed her jacket from the back and took off with Dean just behind her, gun out. She had her sword in hand.

There were two demons in the parking lot. Evie threw Dean one of her clips from her pocket and nodded. He slipped in and shot. The other demon came after Evie with some force but she was able to slow him down and slid her sword into him watching the light flicker out of his eyes. It was the first time the sword had ever been used. It glowed black. As if, she were to kill something else it would turn a different color.

Dean had shot the other demon right in the middle and he couldn't move. Evie had etched demon traps into all of the bullets.

"The angel's vessel and the demi angel. My master will be pleased." The demon said looking at Evie; Evie's eyes angry and glowing.

"Fuck off. Your master will never get her hands on either of us."

"Don't be so sure, she's strong," the demon hissed.

Dean's phone rang. "Hold on one minute."

"Oh go ahead. I have all the time in the world," the demon said with sarcasm.

Evie pushed her blade up to his neck.

Dean immediately hung up his phone. "911."

"Uh oh. Someone let out the demon baby? Hahahaha. Lilith will have her day," the demon hissed again.

Evie slashed his throat and watched the light flash out of him.

Evie and Dean jumped in the car, hurrying back to the hotel. Evie called ahead told them to gather all their clothes and put them into the duffel's it didn't matter whose they threw it into. Dean went in swiped the amex signed for the room and grabbed the duffels.

Evie rummaged through both duffels in the back seat changing into a tshirt, jacket, and jeans. She found her hunting boots and put them on. She slid back into the front seat.

"You look like a hunter out of the 50's," Dean said to her.

She realized her hair was still in victory rolls and she had some semblance of lipstick on. But they were already at Bobby's.

Bobby and Jody ran out of the house. "He's gone. Someone opened the panic room and he's gone."

"Fucking Ruby," Dean said.

"It can't be. It's iron and warded."

"God dammit, Sam. You know what fuck him. He wants to be a demon sucking bitch fine. He can do this on his own," Dean said venom spitting from his mouth.

Evie slapped him. Bobby raised his voice. One of the few times Evie ever heard him speak that way.

"You stupid, stupid, son of a bitch. Well boo-hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess. Are you under the impression that families are supposed to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family," Bobby said with just as much venom as Dean had.

They all stood facing each other. The silence was deafening. Evie finally spoke. "Well I have an idea where Lilith is headed. I would imagine Sam's on his way there to kill her. Time to go. He took Baby. So let's go."

"Where's Cass?" Dean asked.

"Here. We need to get to him. They are down to their last seal. Lilith is far too strong for Sam to take on. I'll try and find him." Cass said.

Dean and Evie looked at each other. "A convent in Ilchester, Maryland. 7 nuns were killed in there in the 60's. I saw into the demon's head. Tomorrow at midnight. Lilith with cause Lucifer's rising."

"Let's go," Dean said.


	20. Chapter 20

Evie and Dean switched off driving every few hours, stopping for gas and caffeine. They were on a mission.

They would sing along when a good song came on the radio and about halfway through the drive Dean put on 'Cherry Pie' and Evie gave him her best smile, scooched across the bench seat so their hips touched, and Evie lit up her eyes so Dean could see. She put her hand over his jeans and she could feel him hardening already.

They both knew it was a serious mission but they had to break the boredom and insanity.

They were just hitting New York when Dean disappeared out of the front seat. The Impala swerved toward the ditch before Evie slid over, thew the clutch in neutral and then stopped on the side of the road. There was no point in calling for Dean. She knew something has taken him.

"Raziel!"

"I'm here. Dean was taken by Castiel and Zachariah to the green room. They want him to say yes to Michael. Because they wanted Sam to think that killing Lilith is the key. It is, but to opening Lucifer's cage. The first born of evil must die. So they want Dean to immediately say yes and take out Lucifer so their can be paradise on earth. We need to get to Sam."

Raziel jumped in the car with Evie behind the wheel and took off. They had a about 12 hours left and a 9 hour drive.

"Can you get him back?"

"No. They've sealed it. But my guess is Castiel is just learning this too. He is usually not well informed. If I would have known, and I have no idea how they kept this secret from me, I would have told you," Raziel said.

"Well we need to get to Sam. Now." before he kills Lilith. Think you're up for a hunt old man?"

Raziel smiled at her. "Just drive."

They talked of strategy and what they were going to do. With their combined powers they should be able to hold off Lilith and Sam, who they were positive would find Ruby and drink from her to be strong enough to kill Lilith. Unless it was warded. That was their one fear. If that church was warded to angels, even Evie wouldn't even be able to pass through.

"What if I crack the building or bring the whole building down while shielding Sam?"

"It's risky Evie. If Sam moves even an inch from your bubble, he could be crushed. Or your bubble may not even hold if a stone with warding happens to land on it." Raziel said.

"Well, shit."

"Language, young lady. You swear like a sailor."

Evie laughed. She hadn't been called young lady in years. Only her dad called her that. This felt like the hunts they used to go on. "It's the boys. They start to rub off on you." Evie said.

They were an hour outside of Vermont, about 2 hours away from Ilchester. It would be about 10pm by the time they got there, if they were lucky.

Evie was driving again. Raziel was looking through his notebook and Evie's comparing notes writing things in the both of the journals when something didn't match up or new information was found. Evie needed a caffeine stop and soon. That was until she heard Dean's voice come from the back seat.

"You just left me?!" Dean said loud enough to make her jump.

Evie swerved into the next lane and her dad pulled the wheel over to straighten her out. Evie pulled over.

"Dean! What the hell?"

But it was Cass' voice that spoke. "I am sorry Evie, Dean. I did not know of Zachariah's plan. I urge you Evie keep driving, we need to get to Sam."

Evie got back on the road but demanded an explanation.

Cass told them all how he thought that Lilith had to be killed to keep Lucifer in his cage. But tonight, when Dean was in the green room, he discovered Zachariah's real plan: to let Sam kill Lilith and release Lucifer and then have Dean say yes to Michael so that Lucifer could be killed. The apocalypse would end, with about 4-5 billion casualties, but it would be paradise on Earth. So he snuck Dean out and back to Earth.

"Christ, well at least you knew it was wrong Cass," Evie said. "So me and my dad have been strategizing and the only problem that we can foresee, and it's a pretty big problem and there's a pretty good chance it'll be there, is that the church will need angel warded. Even I won't be able to enter," Evie added knowing Dean would ask.

"Well I can go in then," Dean said.

"Yes, but how would you stop 3 demons? 3 powerful full blown demons?" Raziel asked Dean.

"Hey look, I know I'm not all powerful with special things that I can do, but Sam is not a demon. I can talk him out of it," Dean said.

"You're sure?" Cass asked, "Because what if you can't get in the building either?"

Everyone was silent. This was going to be way harder than they expected. Evie pulled over at a little gas station to fill up and grab some caffeine. She asked the two angels to sit in the front to give her and Dean a chance to get a little sleep. It was going to be a hard fought battle in a few hours.

Dean and Evie both slept hard. Dean's head against the roll cage and Evie's in his lap. Time went by quicker than she would have liked when Cass and Raziel tried to wake them. They only had about half an hour left before midnight. Traffic.

When they arrived, Dean walked up to Baby. Sam was there already. Evie could smell Ruby.

"She's here." Evie's eyes lit up the night sky. "So's Lilith, my powers are almost uncontrollable around her." Evie concentrated as hard as she could to turn down her eyes. She didn't need any more surprise demons.

"It's warded to high heaven," Dean said, "Now what?"

That's when 6 demons stepped out from the shadows behind the angels and demi-angel and Evie told Dean to get to Sam before it was too late.

Dean didn't want to leave seeing the trouble headed their way. The three of them withdrew their swords. Evie tossed her dad one of the silver guns and she held the other.

"Go Dean! You are the only one who can stop him!" Evie shouted, lunging at a demon.

3 loud shots rang off and 3 off the demons were held in place. The other 3 the angels watched the lights go out with.

"The demi-angel? And an archangel? Well isn't it Lilith's lucky day." one of the demons snarled at Evie and Raziel.

"Probably not. She won't die." Evie said.

"Oh you don't think so? I think you're wrong little sister."

Raziel and Cass stabbed the two demons that were not speaking. Evie walked up slowly to the one that spoke. She tucked her gun behind her. And drew out her sword slowly.  
"So. Why am I so special to you?"

"Hahaha. Like I'd tell you anything." Evie sliced his arm and he screamed. She kept slicing at him with her sword until he screamed for mercy.

Raziel raised his eyebrows at her. "Hell. And holy water," she told him.

"Now talk you fucking ugly thing," Evie said with distaste in her mouth.

"You are the one to convince the Winchesters to fight it out. To say 'yes' to their vessels."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Evie asked.

"Because then you'll rule the world. You will rule over paradise. Over Heaven on Earth. Queen of all."

"And if I don't want to be 'queen of all'? Evie asked in a mocking tone.

"Even if you don't. Even if Lilith loses tonight. Your powers will kill you. You are not strong enough to contain an full angel plus Enki. You will lose to him. And if you're lucky enough to survive...well just think of it as Hell on Earth for you for eternity." the demon said laughing.

"Demon's lie, Evie, you know this." Raziel said with urgency seeing his daughter's face fall.

Evie thought for a second. She could hear Dean yelling at Sam. Trying to stop him banging on a hard wooden door. "Strong enough? See these men here?" She pointed to Raziel and Cass. "Hear the man screaming for his brother in the other room? They are the reason why I will always be strong enough to control my powers. I've controlled them so far."

"With exceptions," the demon hissed.

"One exception. Lilith. And if she doesn't die, I will learn to control them. I am far, far stronger than you demons take me for." Evie said with strength in her voice.

"Good luck," the demon said, "You'll need it. Because you will die. You will never stopped being chased. It's not just you. It's your blood. Everyone wants a piece of you."

Evie had heard enough. She stabbed her sword through his heart and watched him flicker just in time to feel the Earth move beneath her feet.

"Dammit. Sam killed her. Come on we have to move!" Raziel yelled out.

"What about Dean and Sam?!" Evie yelled.

"They'll be fine!" Raziel yelled as they ran away from the church back to the main road. They watched a great burst of white light come pouring out of the church into the sky.

Raziel hugged Evie as she broke down. Afraid for Dean and Sam. Afraid of what was to come next. Cass put his hand on Raziel's shoulder. The three of them just watched until the light stopped.


	21. Chapter 21

Evie, Raziel, and Cass found Sam and Dean at an airport nearby. They still weren't sure how they ended up their.

Dean explained what happened when he got up to the church. How Lilith and Ruby had shut the doors and no matter what he couldn't break through until just after Sam had killed Lilith. Dean had stabbed Ruby just before the white burst of light.

Sam told them about drinking Ruby's blood. About feeling himself being so strong, he knew he could beat Lilith. He had almost snapped out of it when he heard Dean but Ruby talked over him and he killed her. He let Lucifer out.

When Evie saw the pain in Sam's face she told him the same thing she told Dean, "Sam you had no idea. You were lied to and no one knew. It wasn't your fault." Though she didn't think it did any good.

Evie knocked Sam unconscious until they got back to Bobby's. Raziel and Cass drove Evie's car with Sam in the back seat and Dean and Evie drove in Baby, holding hands the whole way. They were both terrified of what was coming. All they had to hold onto was each other. And they didn't let go of each other except for the bathroom breaks. Dean looked sad. Like his mind was spinning out of control.

They locked Sam back in the panic room until he was off the blood. A little less than a week. Evie had kept Dean upstairs or out of the house working on her car as much as she could. She'd break things on purpose just to have a reason for Dean to fix it, even though she knew perfectly well how to fix it.

While they were upstairs Evie told Dean about what the demon said about her and her blood. Dean told her not to worry because she had people to protect her. And that she was right. She was strong enough to hold in a whole angel and Enki. She was already doing it.

The day before Sam was let out of the panic room Evie pulled Dean upstairs.

"Hey, now that Lucifer is out, you know he's going to bring up some of his favorite demons." Dean looked puzzled.

"Alastair." And Dean's face immediately transformed into something of fear and hatred.

"Fuck Alastair." Dean said.

"Dean, I know your sentiment. I 'studied' under him too." Evie shivered under that thought, "But we both need to talk about our time in Hell. Otherwise, he'll just use it against us."

"No." Dean said defiantly.

"Fine, if you don't want to that's ok. I'll start. But you are going to listen. If I have to make you, I will." Dean sat in one of the chair, his eyes were dark. He did not want to relive Hell.

"I want you to know first that that hole, that piece of my soul I never thought I'd fill because of what I'd done, is filling up. With love. I have a family. It's a crazy wacked out, insane family but we all love and trust each other. And I have been forgiven by all of you. Just as you have been forgiven by all of us. But we still need to know what the other was taught and what we went through," Evie started.

"I was put on the rack and tortured for 60 of my 100 years. Every day they would flay a part of me down to the bone until the end of the week where I'd be given my choice, be tortured again or torture. I was mentally and emotionally tortured. They would show me my father and everytime I'd scream from them physically torturing me they would torture him harder and I would scream again. They would play tricks on me. Make me think I was out only to pull me back in. They would show people I saved being tortured over and over again. Children. Babies. Animals. Anything to get me to break. But it was the day they turned me to a mirror and watched as I flayed myself that I gave in. I stepped off the rack."

"Jesus, Evie." She saw he wanted to get up and hug her but she wasn't finished.

"Just wait, Dean. For 40 years I tortured. I used the tricks they used on me. I got so good at flaying flesh off of people slowly, Alastair actually came and got me and taught me how to torture. 'One of his best and brightest' he'd say. He showed me things I didn't even know were possible. I had such an imagination when it came to torture. It gave me such a feeling of pleasure. After my 50th or so soul I quit counting. My humanity was gone," Evie had started crying, "I didn't care about who was on the slab, just how much I could get out of them. The more they gave, the more pleasure I got. Then after 100 years I was pulled. I don't remember it. I just remember clawing my way out of a pine box in the middle of a Jerusalem cemetery. Car in the storage locker I'd left it in. Books, money, passports, fake ids, everything. Just as I'd left it. Like I'd never been gone. 10 months. And I was so upset and afraid at what I'd done that I did nothing but sit in that locker and shake in a corner for 2 days before I got up and started looking for my dad. I found him a few days later. A few months later he disappeared. And, well you know the rest."

Dean was sitting forward with his hands over his mouth, eyes wide, tear stains on his cheeks.

"I know exactly what you felt. That was my exact experience except over 30 years I was tortured and I came off when they started showing me Sam torturing me. Telling me how I'd let him down. I gave in. But all the stuff about Alastair. Exact same. I had a knack for torturing. A 'good imagination' he called it. And I stopped counting after 10 because of the pleasure I got. Then Cass pulled me out, which I don't remember either. Just woke up in a pine box in the middle of nowhere."

Evie moved toward Dean. He stood up.

"I forgive you, Evie."

"I forgive you, Dean. But we have to stay on our toes. Who knows when he will show up and we can't lose our heads around him. No matter what he says. He's just another demon. He will lie to get what he wants from us."

"I know." Dean took Evie's head into his hands and laid gentle kisses on her mouth. This was different. She knew it. It was careful. There was no flinging of shirts or pants. There was no rush. It was all gentle, careful, quiet. Love. It wasn't just sex, it was soul melding forgiveness and love. They kept close to each other laying kisses on each other. It was sensual. Dean laying soft kisses on all her sensitive spots. Evie doing the same back. They were making love like it was their last night on Earth.

When they released Sam the next day he looked ragged and tired, but Evie said all the demon blood, except what was given to him as a baby, was gone. They all trudged upstairs.

"It's time for a family meetin'," Bobby said.

Evie grabbed 4 glasses, knowing Cass wouldn't drink. They all sat around the front room table. Bobby, Cass, Dean, Evie, Raziel and Sam.

"Well I think the most powerful of the group should go first," Bobby said looking at Raziel. Everyone else looked at Evie.

"Oh yeah. There's some stuff you missed out on Bobby…but I'll start. Lucifer is free. We know he's going to try and release his favorite demons. Alastair, the 7 sins, et cetera. We also know that Dean is Michael's vessel and Sam is Lucifer's. However, we also know that angels have to be invited into their vessel. Which means saying no on your two parts," she nodded toward Sam and Dean.

"I was told I would be the ones to talk you into saying yes but you can forget about that and if I do start trying make sure Raziel or Cass knows. We also know that there's a war in Heaven about who should be running things so Cass and Raziel may not be able to report to us as often as they like. I know Cass you leave clues for Dean and I can speak to my father through my grace. Lucifer could be anyone at the moment. We have no clue. But we are all hunters at this table, even you Cass. We all know how to look out for each other. And we are a family. We will stick together like one. No more secrets, no more lies," she said looking at the brothers.

"We can stop Lucifer. We just have to figure out how and we're all smart enough to do this. Raziel and Cass you can go, we know you have bigger fish to fry." And they left with a woosh.

"So the rest of my crazy, insane family of hunters. Ready to figure out how to take down Lucifer?" Evie asked.

"Hallelujah, hell yeah!" Dean said.

Sam and Evie rolled their eyes.

"Idjit," Bobby said.


End file.
